Blood, Mugen, & Bets
by Expelliarmus Said Shakespeare
Summary: It all started with a bet. A simple bet, that Lavi couldn't steal Mugen more than 2 times in a month without Kanda trying to kill him. Who knew it would go this far? I decided it was high time I re read this story. It sucked. So I did a simple beta on it, now it's much easier to read. Remember- rated m for a reason! It's cheesy, but you know? Sometimes we need a little more of that
1. Chapter 1: Confession Time

**Hello again! I decided to do a simple beta on this story, so yeah. Here it is again, much easier to read n' stuff. **

**I guess I should still do this: _Warning: this fic is rated M for mature for coarse language, violence, and explicit sexual content. This fic also contains yaoi, so if you don't like it, don't read it. I don't own D. Gray Man- I would love to though... Any likeness or names of persons or ideas pertaing to the real world are used in a ficticious manner and are merely coincidental. Enjoy._**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Confession Time**

"Dammit!" Kanda yelled. This was the third time this month that he'd lost Mugen. Or rather, Lavi had stolen it, and just refused to own up to it.

"Fucking rabbit brat, I'm gonna kill you!" Kanda stormed out of his room and down to the dining hall. He was positive that Lavi was already down there with the bean sprout. Sure enough, there they were; Lavi running off the mouth, and Allen eating his normal horde of food. Kanda's hands were balled up into fists, his knuckles about to burst through the skin, and his face was red with anger. He stopped in front of them, nearly hyperventilating in fury.

"Hey kitty-cat, what's up?" Lavi said nonchalantly, knowing exactly why Kanda was pissed. '_This is it,_' he thought. '_Bring it on Kanda; I can take whatever you dish out._'

"Where. Is. Mugen?" Kanda asked. Well, more like growled, ready to kill Lavi.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Lavi chuckled, leaning back and putting his hands behind his head.

This sent Kanda over the edge. He grabbed Lavi around the neck, and shoved him up against the wall. Lavi coughed and gripped at Kanda's hand, trying to pull it away. It was no use. Kanda had a death grip on him, and he had no intention of letting go until Lavi stopped struggling. He was ready to kill, and wanted nothing less than Lavi's death.

"Y-Yuu! Calm down!" Lavi choked out. But Kanda wasn't listening.

"Kanda! Let him go! Hey, BAKANDA! Put Lavi down! Jesus, you get like this just because he took Mugen? What's wrong with you? Are you some kinda deranged sadist?" Allen yelled, pulling Kanda's hands off of Lavi, and turning the older to look at him.

"Get your hands off me or you're next," Kanda growled. His eyes had iced over, sending an unusual chill down Allen's spine. Kanda never scared him like this, but something about the samurai was a little too unsettling.

Kanda shrugged Allen's hands off his shoulders and walked off. Yep, Kanda was definitely scarier than normal today.

Lavi rubbed his neck, coughing a bit. What the hell man? He knew Kanda was temperamental; hell he knew they guy better than anyone! But this was kinda rash, even for Kanda. Over something so simple too!

"Lavi? You okay?" Allen asked in a little more than concerned tone. He put a hand on his friend's shoulder.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Not the first time Yuu's tried to kill me," he said, somewhat jokingly. Allen didn't look convinced. "Really, I'm okay. Yuu Kanda may be a hard-ass, but he won't try to hurt you unless you have a fair chance at defending yourself. Don't worry, I'll talk to him once he's calmed down a bit." Lavi smiled reassuringly, and walked out of the dining hall.

Allen couldn't help but feel bad though. If he hadn't tried to make this bet, Kanda wouldn't be on a sadist rampage of this magnitude, and Lavi wouldn't be in the line of fire. But Lavi wouldn't let him back out. He was too determined- too stubborn. He was adamant in proving his point. Allen shook his head, trying to rid his mind of these thoughts. Lavi was right. Kanda knew Lavi could hold his own against him. That was probably why Kanda didn't exactly seem to ever hold back with him.

Kanda sat on his bed. He was breathing heavily, trying to calm down. What would he do if Lavi walked in right now? Would he hurt him again? He couldn't bare the thought of hurting him. He was too fond of Lavi. Three years in the making, and Lavi was the only friend Kanda really had since his childhood. Sure, the rabbit brat got annoying, but he knew it was just his way of showing he cared… friendly signs of affection, teasing. But he didn't know how to do such a thing back. He only knew his anger, annoyance, and apathy.

He fell back on his bed, thinking about Lavi. His messy red hair, bright green eye, adorable laugh… Kanda closed his eyes and groaned as a knock at the door interrupted his imagination.

"Kanda? Yuu-? Can I come in?" He knew that voice; that addicting, irresistible voice that called his given name. "S-sure. Yeah, come on in Lavi," he said.

Lavi opened the door carefully, afraid that he may be attacked. He shuffled in, hands behind his back. Before Kanda could ask, Lavi brought his hands into view, holding Mugen out for Kanda to take. Kanda reached his hand out, grabbed Mugen, and laid it on the bed.

"I'm so-.." Lavi started, but was stopped by two of Kanda's pale spidery fingers on his lips.

"No need for that. I should be the one apologizing. I almost killed you this morning…" He lowered his hand, and Lavi shot a quick 'Sorry!' and smiled triumphantly. Kanda smirked slightly.

"I'm sorry too. I really lost my shit back there. I feel really bad about it all…" Kanda looked away sheepishly.

Lavi hugged the taller boy tightly. '_I never thought Kanda would be the one to apologize to me,_' he thought. '_It's so- not Kanda. But I love this. Him being nice, it's just a huge bonus to just being Yuu. I love this. I love him._'

"So," Kanda started. "How much does the bean sprout owe you now?" Lavi blushed lightly.

"Well, now that the proverbial cat is out of the bag, $200…" Kanda lace his tome with sarcasm.

"Well damn he must really want you dead!" Lavi chuckled. Kanda nearly lost his composure right then and there. He loved the sound of Lavi's laugh. Especially when his voice sent sensational vibrations and shivers throughout him.

"Um, Yuu? Can I tell you something?" Lavi asked.

"Sure, ask away." Lavi hesitated.

"You promise that you won't laugh, or go all psycho on me?" Kanda motioned a little 'x' over his heart.

Lavi looked down for a moment, twirling his foot a bit. He didn't wanna sound like an idiot, but he wanted so badly to scream it at the top of his lungs for everyone to hear.

Kanda waited, looking a little confused. What did Lavi wanna tell him? Wait, was this…? No, it couldn't be. 'Stop imagining things Kanda,' he thought to himself.

"Well, yanno I consider you my friend…" Lavi started. "And you are one of the dearest of my friends. In the past three years, I've realized something. If I don't tell you now, I'm gonna explode, 'cause you have to know…" Kanda stood, wide-eyed.

'_Oh god, is he…?_' Kanda thought in shock.

"Yuu-… I, uhm…" Lavi swallowed nervously. "I love you, Kanda." Lavi clenched his fists, ready for aggression. But instead…

Kanda kissed him.

* * *

**There ya go. New and improved.**


	2. Chapter 2: Heat

**This is beta'd chapter 2. You know the warnings. If not, go back to chapter 1.**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Heat**

Unlike everything that Lavi expected, he reacted to the kiss with no surprise at all. He immediately responded by pulling Kanda closer, and thrusting his tongue forward, practically begging for entrance. Kanda gasped, and Lavi moved his tongue in, colliding with Kanda's. Kanda moved his hand up Lavi's shirt, and the other gripped Lavi's hair on the back of his head. Lavi shivered and moaned slightly. Kanda smirked and pinched Lavi's right nipple, earning another moan. Kanda moved his other hand from Lavi's head and pulled the red head's scarf off. He started pulling Lavi's shirt off, making sure he kept his hand touching Lavi's skin.

Kanda kissed down Lavi's jaw-line, coming back up and whispering in his ear, "I love you too," and bit Lavi's earlobe. Lavi moaned loudly, beginning to hope that Kanda would be able to find his other weak spots. The raven haired man kissed his lovers neck, biting lightly where the neck and shoulder meet. Lavi exhaled sharply, gripping the back of Kanda's head. He could feel Kanda's smirk as he bit down again. The red head pulled his headband off and let it drop to the floor. His hair fell messily down on his head, and damn it made him look so sexy.

Kanda kept moving around Lavi's neck, searching for his weak spot. Just when he was about to give up, "Oooh, Kanda…" Lavi moaned. Found it. Yu bit, sucked, kissed, and licked at that one spot relentlessly, Lavi moaning loudly, saying Kanda's name breathlessly. Kanda started to think that Lavi was having all the fun here, so he bit down hard on that one spot, drawing blood. He pulled away as Lavi yelped pleasurably.

"Why'd you stop, Yuu?" Lavi asked. Kanda only watched as the blood trickled down Lavi's toned chest and stomach.

"Because I like blood. I can't let you have all the fun." Kanda knelt down, running his hands down Lavi's chest and stomach. The trail finally reached the base of Lavi's underwear. Kanda smiled, and Lavi looked at him weirdly. He didn't understand what was so magical about it-...

"A-ah… Kanda…" Lavi mused when the samurai pressed his tongue to his stomach. He understood now.

"I think I'm gonna have to start calling you Vampire Kitty now Yuu," Lavi joked. Kanda purred like a cat and kissed Lavi on the mouth. Lavi could taste the blood on Kanda's tongue, and oddly enough, he liked it. A lot.

Kanda grunted quietly. Things were moving too slow. He unbuttoned Lavi's pants and let them fall to the floor. Lavi did the same for Kanda, and reached his hand into the Japanese man's boxers, rubbing his erection. Kanda moaned, and did the same but pulled off Lavi's boxers, exposing his painfully hard cock. Lavi shivered as the cold air his naked body and gripped Kanda harder. He practically ripped Kanda's underwear off, and knelt down.

"What are you doing?" Kanda asked.

"What does it look like?" Lavi said, pumping Kanda's hard on. "I'm gonna blow you, duh. Don't worry, I know what I'm doing," Lavi said winking up at Kanda. He started by testing Kanda, mouthing the head lightly. He licked down Kanda's entire length, running his tongue on the underside of the head, right in the slit. Kanda hissed in pleasure, than moaned as Lavi started moving his head back and forth. Lavi took more of Kanda's dick in his mouth, pumping wherever his mouth wasn't.

"A-ah! God, Lavi!" Kanda moaned. Lavi pushed Kanda's whole dick into his mouth, deep-throating him. Lavi moaned as he felt the pre-cum trickle down his throat. "Oh god, Lavi don't suddenly use your throat!" Kanda yelled in ecstasy, cumming in Lavi's mouth. Lavi swallowed every drop of Kanda's sweet seed, and pulled off.

"That's what I was waiting for," he said, winking and licking his lips. Somehow, Kanda stayed hard.

The samurai pushed his uke on the bed. "Well look at you, Lavi. You're dripping. Let me take care of that for you." Kanda kneeled down and grabbed Lavi's cock. He playfully licked the head, flicking his tongue sensually, making Lavi moan loudly. Kanda took Lavi's dick into his mouth and sucked relentlessly. Lavi bit his lip, gripped the bed sheets, everything he could to concentrate on not cumming. Kanda pulled off and smiled, pumping Lavi, making the red head drip more. Kanda decided to use the pre-cum as a lubricant. He lathered his fingers, reached around Lavi, and pushed one into his entrance.

"Oh shit! A- ah!" Lavi yelled as Kanda added another finger. He pumped faster, making a scissor-like motion.

Lavi was on the brink of his orgasm when Kanda pulled away, removing his fingers. He positioned himself over Lavi, ready to enter. He teased Lavi, letting the tip of his cock nip at Lavi's entrance.

"Yuu, please don't tease me." Kanda leaned in and whispered in Lavi's ear.

"Beg. Tell me how much you want it." Lavi gasped when Kanda bit his ear lobe again.

"Please, Yuu... Shove your cock in me as deep as it'll go! I wanna feel you inside me! Please, just please fuck me! Do it as hard and rough as you want, don't hold back! I can take it…" Lavi begged, leaning further toward Kanda, wanting him more than ever.

Kanda whispered, "Mine," in Lavi's ear, and rammed himself into Lavi.

Lavi howled in pleasure, bucking his hips to meet the thrust. Kanda moved slowly, trying to find-. "Ah! Kanda!" Got it! Kanda hit Lavi's prostate, and hit that spot every time he thrusted. With every hit, Lavi let out short, whimper-like moans. Kanda reached his hand forward and started pumping his uke's cock. Lavi let out a gasp and moaned in somewhat of a howl. Kanda kept his pace erratic, fast, but steady, for maximum pleasure for the both of them. He pulled Lavi on top of him, in a sitting position. Lavi arched his back, grinding his hips on Kanda's. Kanda moaned loudly, throwing his head back.

The seme groped his lover harder, pumping faster as he bounced on his lap. Lavi moved one hand to the back of Kanda's head, gripping his hair, the other on his hip. He turned his head to look at Kanda. "Kiss me Yuu." Kanda obeyed and kissed his lover passionately. Lavi moaned around Kanda's tongue, and gripped his hair tighter. Lavi came down a few more times and was on the edge. "Ah, Yu! I- I'm gonna cum!" He shot his load hard, screaming Kanda's name. The contraction around his cock, and all the heat, Kanda came shortly afterward, letting his seed explode inside his lover.

They laid down and Kanda spooned Lavi. Lavi snuggled into Kanda's chest, turning to look at him. Coming down from their euphoria, they sighed heavily. Kanda kissed Lavi on the mouth, wrapping his arms around him. Lavi moaned into the kiss and moved his hand down Kanda's side. With a huff, they closed their eyes, on the edge of sleep.

"I love you Lavi," Kanda sighed, kissing his forehead.

The red head smiled tiredly, said "I love you too," and fell asleep. Kanda quickly followed, both falling into a deep sleep, in each other's arms.

* * *

**I think you've noticed by now that this is a beta more for correcting grammar instead of any revisions to the story.**


	3. Chapter 3: Secrets

**Chapter 3. Here.**

* * *

**Chapter 3: Secret**

Kanda and Lavi tried their hardest to keep themselves a secret. It proved to be very hard when they were around Allen. He seemed to notice every single difference in their behavior, no matter how small it was. Totally at random, one day four months later, Kanda was sent on a mission. '_This is my chance,_' Allen thought walking to breakfast. '_Lavi isn't nearly as good at keeping secrets as Kanda. I'll be able to coax whatever the hell this is out of him._'

The cursed boy sat down next to Lavi, who had his head on the table. "Why so down, Bunny Boy?" Allen asked teasingly. Lavi groaned inwardly, not wanting to talk to Allen.

"M'not in the mood Allen. Come back later." Lavi turned his head away from Allen. The white haired boy just switched seats.

"C'mon La, you seem upset. Let's get something to eat and we'll talk about it," he offered.

"Lavi is not here at the moment, leave a message at the beep. Beeeeeeeeeep." Lavi turned his head back.

Allen switched seats again, but pulled Lavi's head up by his hair, turning Lavi to look at him. "Damn it Lavi, what the hell is going on? For four months now, you've been all buddy-buddy with Kanda. Now, the second he leaves, you go all emo on me. What happened? You don't act the way you used to with him. Now it's coy looks and random giggling! It's like you two are lovers or something!" Lavi flinched when Allen shouted the last few sentences. The red head blushed crimson and looked down when that last sentence sank in. Did Allen know?

Allen poked Lavi's shoulder. "Lavi? Laaaaaaavi? La? Hel-lo, anybody there?" Allen's eyes went wide when Lavi only turned further and blushed deeper. Allen fell out of his chair and inched back. He started to stutter out incoherent phrases, pointing this way and that, and finally fainting on the spot.

"Allen!" Lavi shouted, just before it all went black.

Lavi carried Allen to his room, trying to be gentle with the small teen. '_Damn it,_' Lavi thought. '_I gave it away. Yuu is gonna have my head when he gets back._' He gingerly laid the teen on his bed. He was gonna be hell when he woke up, so Lavi prepared himself for the worst.

Allen woke in a daze, rubbing his forehead. He blinked as his vision slowly came back. He looked around confused. "W- Where am I?" he asked.

"My room." Allen shifted his sight over to the corner where he heard the voice come from. Lavi pushed himself off the wall and walked over to the bed, sitting at Allen's feet. Everything came back to him in a flash, and he bolted up right.

"You and Kanda..! You guys… Are you really..?" the white haired boy asked. He twirled his fingers around, looking down innocently. Lavi replied very seriously.

"Yes. Kanda and I are intimate. I understand that this is a lot for you to take in at the moment, and I know it's very awkward that you know now. But you can't tell anyone, especially the Lee's. Komui and Lenalee would kill us. You have to keep quiet about it, okay?" Allen nodded furiously, blushing a crimson as red as Lavi's hair. Lavi relaxed a bit. '_Well, that's one less person to keep this from,_' he thought. '_At least he didn't burst out-.._' His thoughts were interrupted with an uproar of laughter from Allen. "Laughing…" Lavi said, finishing his thought out loud.

"I- I- hahaha! I can't... believe- haha! Huh, that you and Kanda… KANDA!" He burst out into another fit of hysterical laughter. He held his sides, and fell back onto the bed. "This is too much! My sides hurt! Hahaha!" Allen rolled off of the bed and fell on the floor with a thud. He continued to laugh, hitting the floor with his hand.

"Okay, okay, I get it. It's funny that Kanda and I are lovers. Now quit your laughing, stupid," Lavi huffed. Allen calmed down, and got up off of the floor. He wiped tears out of his eyes.

"Okay- I… Heh heh… I'm done." Allen breathed deeply, and went silent for a few moments."So La, who's the seme?" Allen asked laughing again. Lavi crossed his arms, and stuck his nose up in the air.

"I would think that the position we take of 'seme' and 'uke' is a little too personal to reveal to you… But if you must know, Kanda is the seme." Allen's eyes widened and he laughed even harder, breathing heavily.

"I so knew it! So, how many times a week would you say you two have sex?" he asked stifling a giggle.

"Oh, maybe three to four times a week. We can't get enough, it's like, addicting," Lavi replied. Allen continued asking questions, which Lavi answered in as much detail as possible. Soon, they were gossiping about it like high school girls. Lavi would go into so much detail, and Allen would chuckle at it, asking another question. Allen was getting to know pretty much first-hand about Kanda and Lavi's sex life.

Finally, Allen asked, "What do you think Kanda will do when he finds out that I know about you two?" Lavi replied immediately.

"He won't have to find out, I'll tell him. I'll face the consequences and hopefully, they won't be too dire, and he will accept it." Allen sat quietly for a moment.

"So once Kanda knows, you have to tell me about everything, and I mean EVERYTHING." Lavi thought about it.

"Fine, but you have to keep the sex jokes to a minimum. If, that is, you value your life."

"Sure, sure. I think I have a bet cookin' here," Allen said rubbing his hands together.

"Awh, shit. What is it?" Lavi asked reluctantly.

Allen chuckled slightly. "I bet you $500 that in two months, you can't top Kanda."

"No way man!" Lavi yelled.

"Awh, c'mon! I'm being generous here! Dude, its $500, two months, be Kanda's seme once. Here, I'll throw in something; no intended sex jokes, ever again." Lavi thought it over for a moment.

"Okay, fine. We have a deal. For $500 I have to seme Kanda. If you win, you'll get the 500 and I'll let you watch once," Lavi mused, referring to something Allen had said earlier.

Allen had a happy spazz. "Sweet! Deal!" Allen agreed, shaking Lavi's hand.

"By the way, Allen you still owe me $200 from four months ago," Lavi commented.

"Really? You really wanna make me pay that? If it weren't for that bet, you and Kanda wouldn't be fuck buddies right now." Lavi scowled at the 'fuck buddies' thing. "What?" Allen said. "It's true! If we didn't make that bet, you and Kanda would never have gotten together!"

Lavi kept his look sour for a moment, but then gave in. "Okay, you're right."

Both boys were silent for a few moments. "So…" Allen mused. "What are we supposed to do now?" Lavi thought and looked to his door.

"I guess all we can do now," he said. "Is wait for my Vampire Kitty to came back home."

* * *

**OOOOOH the CHEESE! God, I was so retarded 2 years ago.**


	4. Chapter 4: Acceptance

**Don't know why, but I like this chapter a lot ^^'**

* * *

**Chapter 4: Acceptance**

Two days later, Kanda came back around midnight. He was exhausted, grumpy, and most of all, he just wanted to see his Lavi-bunny. He went thru normal procedure, giving the Innocence, all the shit he didn't wanna do. He was finally able to go to his room and relax. But the first thing he did was run to Lavi. The only problem though, was that Lavi wasn't alone.

Since Allen found out about their secret relationship, he and Lavi talked endlessly about it. For the three straight weeks that Kanda was gone, they slept in Lavi's room because they'd fall asleep gossiping. Lavi was getting antsy though, he couldn't handle not having Kanda around. At least he had Allen to keep him company. But on the night Kanda came back, Lavi was about to burst. For three weeks; three weeks, he didn't have his Kanda-cat. He was already on the verge of tears when he and Allen came back from dinner.

At 12:13, Lavi broke down. He started crying like a baby, because he couldn't take it anymore. He felt so alone, incomplete without Kanda by his side. Allen held him, stroked his hair, comforted him, but nothing he did would stop Lavi's tears. What seemed like forever though was only two minutes. At 12:15 on the dot, Kanda opened the door to Lavi's room, anxious to see his lover.

Lavi looked up from Allen's shoulder, and his whole demeanor changed. He jumped off his bed, stopped crying completely, and pretty much glomped Kanda. Allen gave a small sigh of relief as Lavi hugged his lover, blurting out incoherent phrases which were probably 'I missed you so much! I love you, and I'm so glad you're home!' Kanda chuckled a little and said "I missed you too. All too much," and he leaned in to kiss Lavi. But something stopped him half way to Lavi's lips. Allen was sitting right there on Lavi's bed.

Kanda stared blankly at the white haired teen, confused and worried. Why was he there? Did he just blow their cover? All of his questions were answered when Lavi broke away, sat next to Allen, and put an arm around him. "He knows. He's known since you left pretty much, there is nothing for you to worry about. The brat figured it out," Lavi said, putting Allen into a light lead lock.

But Kanda was still confused. "How did he figure it out?" Kanda asked. The next half hour was spent filling Kanda in on what happened while he was gone. When Allen finally left, Lavi told Kanda about the little bet he and Allen had made on that first night.

"Oh hell no. not gonna happen. Never in a million years."

Lavi pouted. "Oh c'mon Kanda, it's just one time!" Lavi protested, but Kanda stood firm.

"No Lavi, it's not happening. Besides, he still hasn't paid you that $200 from like, four months ago. And there's no way in hell that he's ever gonna watch. Ever. Tomorrow at breakfast, you're gonna break the deal off."

Lavi frowned, "But Kanda…"

"No buts. It's either that or no sex for the two months the bet takes place over." Lavi about exploded.

"Okay, now THAT isn't fair! No sex? Awh c'mon!" Kanda smirked lightly and chuckled at his partner.

"Okay fine. One time, ONE you got it? I just really hope you know what's gonna have to happen afterwards."

"What's that supposed to mean Kanda-cat?" Lavi asked innocently.

"It means," Kanda said, leaning in close. "That Lavi-bunny will have been a very bad boy, and he'll need to be punished," Kanda said seductively, biting Lavi's ear lobe. Lavi gasped and melted when he felt Kanda's tongue trail down his jaw line. Lavi gripped Kanda's shoulders, and pushed him down on the bed.

"Looks like it's my turn to make you my bitch," Lavi said, attacking Kanda's neck with bites and kisses. Kanda moaned, putting his arms around Lavi. Kanda licked the outer shell of Lavi's ear, moaning loudly when Lavi bit down and drew blood. Kanda started grinding his hips on Lavi's, moving his hands to his lover's chest.

Kanda pushed up, and rolled on top of Lavi, pinning him down. "Not tonight, baby. I've waited way too long to come back and be submissive. I promise, tomorrow." Kanda pulled Lavi's shirt off in one fluid motion, and then his own. He trailed kisses down Lavi's torso, coming back up to bite his neck. Lavi whined out a moan, and Kanda bit harder in response. He drew blood, and started sucking on the wound. Lavi did the same for the bleeding bite mark on Kanda's own neck, both drinking in each other's blood.

Lavi pulled Kanda's head up, and kissed him deeply. They could taste the blood on each other's tongues, and moaned loudly around the other's tongue. Kanda reached his hand into the red head's pants, stroking him quickly. With each passing moment, Kanda wanted Lavi more and more.

Lavi tore off Kanda's pants and underwear, pushing him onto his back. He slid down, pumping his lover's cock before engulfing it in his mouth. Kanda moaned loudly as the red head immediately deep throated him. The samurai put his hands on the back of Lavi's head, pushing lightly. Lavi pulled off a little, flicking his tongue over the head of Kanda's dick, moaning as he tasted the small drops of pre-cum. Both Lavi and Kanda sat up when Lavi pulled off, and Lavi turned. Lavi positioned himself over Kanda, and eased himself onto Kanda's dick in his favorite sitting position.

He moaned loudly as the memories of other nights and the sensations flooded his entire mind and body. Kanda gripped Lavi's hips and thrusted erratically in time with Lavi pushing himself down. He hit the red head's prostate instantly, and reached in to pump his dripping erection. Kanda moaned loudly as Lavi bounced on his lap, and pumped faster.

Lavi was on the edge, ready to burst. "Kanda! Oh fuck, I'm gonna cum!" he yelled spilling his seed on his and Kanda's chest and stomach. Kanda threw his head back in ecstasy, as he thrusted a few more times, and letting his seed explode inside of Lavi. They collapsed, and Kanda pulled out, hugging his lover.

"I love you Lavi. I missed you way too much. I'm never gonna go anywhere without you again," Kanda whispered. Lavi shivered slightly, and sighed heavily. With heavily lidded eyes, he said,

"I couldn't have said it better myself. I love you too Kanda, all too much probably." Lavi yawned, mewling like a kitten, and fell asleep in Kanda's arms. Kanda smiled, and stood, getting his clothes off of the floor.

He was startled when he heard hands clapping. "Wow that was quite a performance Yuu-chan! I didn't think that you two would fuck right after I left the room." Kanda whipped his head around toward the direction of the voice. He saw Allen standing in the corner.

"What the fuck? How long have you been there you bastard?" Kanda growled. Allen thought for a moment.

"Well, I came back in the room to get my jacket, right around when Lavi called you his bitch. I gotta say, you acted well for that little while. You really made him think he was gonna seme you tonight. And damn, look at the kid. He's sacked out." Allen chuckled and Kanda almost punched him in that smug little cursed face of his.

"You watched us? What the fuck? You couldn't have made yourself known so maybe we could've waited until you left? Damn it Allen!" Kanda yelled, but lowered his voice when Lavi grunted.

"Don't be so harsh, kitty. Besides, I would say that I got a little pleasure out of it too," Allen said, closing the distance between him and Kanda, licking his right hand. Kanda glared at the teen, who was standing a little too close for comfort; especially since Kanda only had his pants on.

Kanda whispered angrily, "Are you saying you…" Allen brought a finger up to Kanda's lips, and smirked.

"That's exactly what I'm saying." Allen rubbed his nose against Kanda's lightly, and licked Kanda's bottom lip. Allen walked away, grabbed his coat, and winked at Kanda. "Peace out sexy, don't wait up!" he said, walking out of the room triumphantly.

Kanda stood in the doorway, confused. '_What in the hell was Allen trying to suggest?_' he thought. He closed his eyes and shook his head. '_Dammit Kanda, stop thinking about it._' He pulled his shirt on and walked out, closing Lavi's door, leaving the red head in the dark.

Kanda slammed the door to his room, and sat on his bed. He hung his head, and hissed when he thought of Allen. "Whatever. Fuck it," he said, swinging his legs onto the bed. He put his hands behind his head and went to sleep.

* * *

**Oh shit! Manipulative Allen is MANIPULATIVE!**


	5. Chapter 5: Vulnerable

**Hello peoples! Here it is! Long awaited for chapter 5! I'm sorry it too so long to publish this one, i started typing, got frustrated, wrote some of chapter 6... Ugh, it was horrible. But now it's done and you get to read it yay! The most dramatic chapter yet!**

**Warning: rated m for language, suggestive themes, explicit sexual content, and TRICKERY!! Also, they may seem a bit OOC, but that's up to you to decide. ((thank you JuniorLavi for pointing that out in the last chapter!))**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 5: Vulnerable**

"My turn," Lavi said pinning Kanda's arms down on the bed. Kanda was already starting to regret letting Lavi… 'Pitch.' Sure, he'd softened up a bit since he and Lavi started dating, but this was a little too much. He definitely didn't think that being submissive was going to be fun.

Lavi looked at Kanda's indifferent expression mischievously, kissing Kanda's neck. He immediately latched onto Kanda's soft spot, nipping the sensitive flesh, teasing that spot. Kanda fought back a moan as Lavi bit him repeatedly, lightly brushing his lips around the love bite, flicking the tip of his tongue teasingly.

Kanda growled when Lavi ghosted his hand up his bare chest. He hated being teased, and really hated the fact that we was on the… receiving end.

"Damn it Lavi, hurry it up, would ya?" Kanda croaked when Lavi dug his nails into the skin of his back, just under his shoulder blades. Lavi looked up at him and smirked.

"You don't like it when I tease you?" he asked huskily. "Too bad, I like going _painfully_ slow, but if you insist," he droned sarcastically, grinding his hips on Kanda's. Kanda bit his lip, trying not to moan.

Lavi could feel Kanda beginning to harden beneath him and chuckled darkly. He grinded harder, kissing Kanda's lips fiercely. Kanda moaned, gently nibbling Lavi's bottom lip. Lavi smiled a little, and started to unbutton Kanda's pants. Kanda breathed in sharply when Lavi kissed down his chest, teasing his nipples, running his nails lightly on his skin. Kanda thrusted his hips forward, wanting even more friction between him and Lavi. Kanda shivered a little, and began unbuttoning Lavi's pants.

Lavi grunted pleasuredly as Kanda rubbed his cock through his boxers. "Kanda," Lavi breathed. Kanda reached his hand into Lavi's underwear, brushing his fingers lightly across the already dripping head. Lavi moaned, pulling down Kanda's underwear, exposing him fully. Lavi smirked when Kanda whimpered, and the red head started to stoke Kanda's erection slowly. He ran his thumb over the head, squeezing lightly, letting the first drops of pre-cum peak.

Lavi pumped faster now, leaning his head closer and closer to Kanda's cock. "Damn it Lavi, if you're gonna blow me, do it already!" Kanda strained. Lavi smiled and laughed quietly.

"Push-y~," he remarked, flicking his tongue sensually on the tip. Kanda gasped, bucking his hips lightly. Lavi held Kanda's hips down as he enveloped his cock in his mouth. Kanda gritted his teeth, whimpering as the hot, wet cavern that was Lavi's mouth moved skillfully up and down his cock. Lavi swirled his tongue around the head, then scraped his teeth ever so slightly on the shaft.

Lavi pulled off, sitting back. He pulled Kanda up, and turned him around. Kanda positioned his lower half and Lavi grabbed his hips. Lavi licked around Kanda's exposed entrance, then pushed his tongue in. Kanda threw his head back, moaning loudly. Lavi brought his hand to Kanda's mouth, pushing two fingers in.

"Suck them," he said, and Kanda obeyed, moving his mouth and tongue skillfully. After a while of that and licking Kanda, he pulled his fingers out and shoved one into Kanda's entrance. Kanda grimaced, grunting uncomfortably. Lavi moved his finger in and out slowly, letting Kanda get used to the feel. He added another finger, making the Japanese whine a little. He made a scissor-like motion, spreading Kanda's entrance and going in deep, looking for the sweet spot.

He found it quickly, his fingers brushing it lightly. Kanda moaned loudly, bucking his hips to the touch. "R-right… there," he moaned, moving his hips with Lavi's pumping fingers to guide him to his prostate. Lavi hit that spot a few more times with his fingers before pulling them out. He sat up on his knees, readying himself and Kanda for what was about to happen.

"I love you Kanda," Lavi whispered in the samurai's ear, running a hand softly and soothingly down Kanda's back.

"I l-love..you too," Kanda stuttered lustfully. Lavi trailed kisses down Kanda's neck and spine, slowly pushing himself past the tight ring of muscle.

Kanda howled in pain, feeling his rear burn as Lavi moved slowly, searching again for that one orgasmic spot. Kanda yelled out when the red head hit it. "Oh, god Lavi!"

Lavi let out a constricted moan as Kanda contracted around him. Jesus, he was so fucking tight…

Kanda gripped the sheets, gritted his teeth; just did anything to keep from cumming. He was so close that it was painful. Lavi thrusted harder, faster, and pumped Kanda.

"Fuck Lavi! I'm… Shit, I'm gonna cum!" Kanda screamed a little breathlessly.

"M-me too… Together now," Lavi replied through gritted teeth, thrusting one more time as hard as he could.

At that moment, they both threw their heads back, screaming one another's name in ecstasy in its purest form. They came hot and hard, collapsing on each other. They laid there for several minutes, calming down, their breath evening out a little. Kanda winced as Lavi pulled out. They laid there for a silent moment.

"Damn Kanda," Lavi said finally. "We shoulda done that sooner." Kanda grunted and moved uncomfortably.

"Shut up. That's never happening again. Now get the hell off of me, you weigh a fucking ton."

-------------

"Damn it all," Kanda grumbled as he walked to breakfast. His ass hurt _SO_ badly. He sat down, thanking the gods that he'd just gotten back from a mission and could blame whatever came from this on that.

Allen giggled when he and Lavi sat down, placing his small boyish frame in the chair in front of Kanda. Lavi elbowed him, giving him an, 'I'll kill you where you stand bitch,' look. Lavi looked at Kanda empathetically. From the look he'd given back, he knew there would be hell to pay later.

"So Kanda," Allen started, holding back snickers. "I see you're.. Heh heh. I see that you're limping a bit." Allen snorted a little. "Did something h-happen last night?" he smirked and then burst into laughter.

"Fuck off short stack," Kanda muttered, rubbing his temples. Damn, Allen was so annoying.

"I'd say you and Lavi did enough fucking for everyone here last night," Allen said, laughing more. Lavi face palmed.

"Shit Allen, wasn't the deal that there'd be no more sex jokes?" Lavi reminded him. Allen snickered.

"I know, I'm sorry. It's just so damn funny! I'm done, I swear." Lavi and Kanda relaxed a little bit, and there was a moment of silence. "So what's it like bein' an uke Kanda?" Allen asked laughing again.

Kanda punched Allen's arm forcefully, feeling a low growl in the back of his throat. Lavi smacked Allen on the back of his head, "I swear Allen Walker, I will kill you where we sit," Lavi said, interpreting what was on his mind and on Kanda's face. Allen only laughed lightly and raised his hands in innocence.

"Lavi, I'm only joking. You know that if it were me, you'd do the exact same thing." Lavi's look softened a little.

"Yeah, you're right, I probably would. Now shut the hell up and eat your food damn it."

-----------

As the day went on, Kanda got more and more distant. Even he didn't know why. Allen made a remark, said "I would've loved to see that! I can just imagine it!" Allen made it obvious that he was referring to the other night when he watched… and Kanda didn't do a thing. Not even an angry twitch or frustrated snort.

It surely wasn't because of last night. Sure, he was aching, but the actual experience wasn't bad at all, quite pleasurable actually. But he just felt… Felt so vulnerable. Like anything could just… happen, and he felt emotional, and just… Not himself. It bothered him, how things had changed ever since he and Lavi got together. He was submissive, nice… Hell, he actually showed some fucking emotions for once! So from that day on, he distanced himself from everyone.

First, it was just a day. Lavi blew it off as nothing. Then, a day turned into a week. Lavi was getting worried. That week turned into a month. Lavi was stressed, ripping his hair out. What the hell was up with Kanda? This was absolutely ridiculous! Kanda wouldn't touch him, let alone the fact that he didn't talk to Lavi at all. Or anyone for that matter. No kisses, no hugs, no acknowledgement that they were _ever_ together in the first place.

Eventually, three months had gone by. Kanda didn't like ignoring Lavi, but he just couldn't bring himself to face him or anyone at all. He knew he still loved Lavi, and that he would always for ever and ever. But he couldn't face him just yet. This feeling of vulnerability followed him everywhere. He wouldn't go on missions with any other exorcists, in fear that maybe something would happen and… Damn it this wasn't right! Why the hell was he worrying about other people? He felt like he did when he was a child. Helpless, exposed, used, and so many other things that he couldn't explain.

Lavi was going crazy. Why was Kanda avoiding him? What did he do? There was no sense behind anything that Kanda did anymore. Okay, so he was pissed that he was an uke once. ONCE, and it'd been three months ago. Should it have really taken three months for him to get over it?

At least he had Allen's company. He didn't have to hurt as much when Allen was around, but still… He loved Kanda. But Kanda didn't love him, he guessed. So he went to Allen, one night, when the pain and loneliness was too much to bare. Allen gladly accepted him into his arms.

Lavi collapsed. Why was this happening? "Did I do something to piss off God? Upset the natural order of things?" Lavi sobbed. Allen stroked his hair.

"No, of course not. You're just one more person who doesn't deserve what got thrown at him. It's okay Lavi, I'm here for you, don't worry." Lavi looked up at Allen, who wiped the tears away with his thumb.

"Thanks Allen. You always seem to know exactly what to say. Thank you, so much," Lavi said, nuzzling his face in Allen's chest. Allen hugged him tighter.

"Of course, Lavi. That's why I'm here." Allen looked at Lavi again. He sighed heavily, and sat on the bed. "Kanda has no clue just how bad he fucked up here." Lavi looked at Allen in confusion.

"What's that supposed to mean?" he asked, sitting next to him. Allen blushed and looked away.

"It's just that…" he looked back at Lavi, caressing his cheek with his hand. "You're so perfect. Inside and out, Lavi. If you were mine, I'd make sure everyone knew it, not keep us a secret. I'd proudly tell people that you are my lover, and glad to have someone as perfect as you as my lover, spouse, significant other, seme, whatever the hell you would want to call it."

Lavi sat there in utter shock. Did Allen just confess to him that he was in love… with _him_?

'This is going perfectly. Lavi's hopelessly confused right now. He'll take me I just know it. Then I can officially claim that Lavi is _mine_,' Allen thought. "I know that sounds weird coming from me. I'm sorry Lavi, I shouldn't have said anything. I just wanted you to know Lavi, that I love you. With all my heart and soul." That wasn't a total lie. None of it was really. Allen did love Lavi like this, but the way he went about it was deceiving and wrong. But didn't it count that Allen wasn't lying about his feelings?

Allen leaned in hesitantly and kissed Lavi softly. When he pulled away, he chuckled lightly. "I'm sorry, I just couldn't resist."

Lavi was so confused. The feeling he had in the pit of his stomach… He only got this feeling with Kanda. But now Allen confessed and… He… Maybe Allen was a better match for him. Maybe he _should_ be with Allen. He looked at Allen again. 'Oh god…' he thought. Allen had himself positioned in the most perfect way. Facing forward, looking over his shoulder. The look on his face… Seductive, coy, alluring… But innocent, and a little childish, even a little hurt. Lavi couldn't resist; he lunged and kissed Allen passionately.

* * *

**There ya go! Now, was that drama, or was that some freaking DRAMA! lol So please R&R, you know what to do! Love you all, and don't be afraid to suggest some ideas for later chapters!**

**Lots of love, CHU~**

**-KANE +**


	6. Chapter 6: Affair

**I remember when I was first writing this chapter. The first person I read it to cried. It kinda made me happy. Is that bad?**

* * *

**Chapter 6: Affair**

Hurt, anger, lust, passion, confusion. These and many other emotions ran through Lavi's head as he kissed Allen. Allen wasn't surprised in the least bit. He knew Lavi would take the bait. He immediately responded by throwing his arms around Lavi's neck and tangling his hands in the mess of red hair.

'_What are you doing? You love Kanda you idiot! Kanda!_' But he ignored the little voice in his head. He slipped his tongue into Allen's mouth, flicking it sensually against Allen's probing tongue. Allen ran his hand down Lavi's back, stopping at his pants. He fingered the waistbands of his pants and boxers. Lavi shuddered slightly and slipped a hand up Allen's shirt.

Allen shifted, moving to get closer. He broke the kiss for a moment to get closer. He sat in Lavi's lap, facing the older, and wrapped his legs around Lavi's waist. Allen smirked slightly at the tear stained face of his temporary lover. He kissed Lavi again, immediately grinding his hips on Lavi's. Lavi let out a small moan, gripping the fabric of Allen' shirt. Allen rocked back and forth, grinding hard on Lavi, trying to get another reaction out of him.

Lavi moaned, raking his finger nails down Allen's back. Allen wrapped his arms tightly around Lavi's neck, moaning lightly.

"Oh god, Lavi," Allen breathed when Lavi started to unbutton his pants. Allen pulled off Lavi's shirt and raked his nails down the red head's bare toned chest. Lavi moaned softly, moving his kisses down to Allen's neck, kissing, licking, sucking every inch of the boy's exposed neck. He slowly inched his hand into Allen's pants, earning a pleasured gasp from the snowy-haired boy in his lap.

Allen was in heaven. Countless nights, he'd imagined him and Lavi together. So many nights, dreams and fantasies of them together pleasured his mind. Tonight, all of those dreams would come true. He gasped as he felt Lavi's hand wrap around his hardening member. "L-Lavi…" he moaned when the red head slowly stroked him. Allen dug his nails into Lavi's back, panting as the other quickened his pace. The Moyashi whined a little when Lavi gripped him harder. He moaned lightly.

"Mmf… Lavi-… More, touch me more!" Allen whined, pulling himself ever closer to said seme. Lavi moved his free hand to Allen's chest and pushed him down on his back. He straddled Allen, who gasped as Lavi kissed down his chest. Lower, lower, lower… Allen let out an exasperated gasp as Lavi dipped his tongue into his navel.

Allen pulled Lavi's head back up and kissed him deeply before flipping their positions. Allen pulled Lavi's pants and underwear down, exposing his arousal. He pumped the red head's cock, and winked up at him. "Don't worry. I know what I'm doing."

Lavi flinched. That saying was all too familiar, that first night with Kanda. He was torn away from thought as Allen swallowed him. Lavi moaned as Allen worked up and down his cock all too skillfully, somehow knowing exactly how to drive him crazy. "God, Allen… You're too good at this-… Hah-.." Lavi breathed. Allen deep throated Lavi, and chuckled at the remark. Oh shit. Lavi cried out, and came in Allen's mouth. Allen smiled and swallowed it, licking his lips. He leaned over Lavi and grinded on him hard.

"I could drink you in all day. But I'm pretty sure that both of us want something a little more satisfying." Allen kissed Lavi lightly and stood. He pushed his pants down a little, and let them fall to the floor. He stepped out of them and hooked one finger in the band of his boxers. He turned and pulled them down, giving Lavi a perfect view of his firm ass and tight, virgin entrance.

Lavi sat in amazement as he watched Allen undress. Watching the smooth muscles contract and relax under his creamy white skin, how he moved so fluently and feline-like, the soft curve of his ass. It all had Lavi nearly drooling. When Allen finally stopped moving, Lavi grabbed the boy and pulled him onto the bed. Lavi straddled Allen and kissed down his neck and chest. He spread Allen's legs apart and leaned in to whisper in his ear.

"This will only hurt for a little while," he whispered. Allen shivered, anticipating what was to come.

'This is it. After tonight, Lavi will be mine.' Allen moaned a little as Lavi rubbed him. Lavi was enjoying it too, but there were so many alarms going off in his head right now.

'_Dammit Lavi STOP! Allen isn't the one you want! You love Kanda, and only Kanda! Get away from the boy; run, hide, do SOMETHING!_' the voices screamed. But Lavi wasn't listening. The voices were drowned out by his ever growing desire for the boy below him. But one voice made him hesitate. '_What if Kanda still loves you?_'

Lavi stopped completely and stared down at Allen. This wasn't the overly aggressive, rude, beautiful man he so deeply adored with all his heart and soul, mind and body.

He snapped out of his daze when Allen spoke. "What are you waiting for? Take me," he said as seductively as he could manage. Well, it worked because Lavi's mind tipped over the edge into insanity and he pushed into Allen.

The Moyashi cried out in immense pleasure as Lavi pushed past the tight ring of muscle. Allen felt so alive as Lavi began to thrust, barely feeling the pain as he was consumed into his little dream world. Every night, he laid in bed, thinking- dreaming about them being together; thinking about how it would all go. Every image, every feeling- this was ten times better.

Lavi was lost in a sea of confusion, passion, and some emotions that he couldn't describe. He yelled in pleasure as he once again buried himself into Allen. He could feel every vibration of his and Allen's moans rack through his body, intensifying as he thrusted. Every feeling of pleasure, coursing through his veins. Allen cried out, "God, Lavi! I- I can't-!"

"I- I know… just a little longer," Lavi breathed. He thrusted a few more times before Allen cried out again, more exasperated this time.

"Damn… Lavi! A-aaah!" he screamed, his voice rising in pitch with every word. He came hard on his and Lavi's chest and stomach. Shortly after, Lavi did too burying his seed deep in Allen. They fell back, breathing heavily, and Allen sighed.

"Hah- Lavi, you're amazing…" Allen said. "You're so sexy, you make me wanna do it again." Lavi chuckled at the boy and hugged him.

"Shut up and go to sleep, Snowflake."

**XXXXX**

_Slap! Lavi falls back down to the ground and rubs his cheek, still crying. "I'm sorry!" he yells. "I didn't know... I had no control over myself!" Kanda walks forward, tears threatening to fall down his cheeks._

_"I trusted you! I loved you! But you just go out and fuck someone else? How could you do this to me?" A tear falls down from Kanda's eye and rolls down his cheek._

_"Kanda... I didn't mean to... But ever since that day; the day we... Switched positions." Kanda cringes at hearing this, and Lavi continues. "You neglected me! How should I have known that you weren't having an affair with Allen?" Lavi clasps his hands over his mouth. Too much information._

_Kanda steps forward and kneels next to Lavi. "Allen? Of all the people in the world, you chose Allen Walker?" Kanda shouts._

_Lavi backs away, afraid, because Kanda has his hand on Mugen's hilt. Kanda grabs Lavi by his hair and pulls him close. Lavi struggles, breath hitching as he hears the sound of Mugen being drawn._

_"You've cheated me Lavi. Now you shall pay the ultimate price." Kanda's voice cracks on 'price.' He continues as Lavi sobs, scared of what might happen. "One last kiss upon sweet lover's lips." Kanda kisses Lavi deeply. He continues when he pulls away. He raises Mugen to Lavi's chest. "A kiss to last forevermore." A tear rolls down Kanda's cheek, and he breathes in shakily. "Death become you whilst I quoth," Kanda pauses, resting the tip of his sword on Lavi's heaving chest. "...Nevermore!" he whispers, plunging the sword into Lavi's chest. Everything goes black._

**XXXXX**

Lavi awoke with a gasp, sitting bolt upright in bed. He was gasping for air, clutching his chest, sweat pouring down his face.

"A dream… I was just a dream," he whispered, looking down at Allen next to him. He grabbed the alarm clock and checked the time; 3:27.

"I have to get out of here," he whispered, climbing out of the bed. He grabbed his clothes off the floor, pulled his pants on, and ran out of the room. He could only pray that Allen didn't wake up.

**XXXXX**

Lavi wasn't himself at breakfast. He was… distant to say the least. Allen talked to him, flirted a little. Touching his arm, brushing their knees, simple gestures that anyone would have noticed. But Lavi took no interest in what Allen was saying. He was focused on Kanda, three tables away. Allen finally seemed to notice.

"Lavi, are you thinking about Kanda? C'mon, talk to me. What's going on?" Allen pleaded. Lavi hesitated before answering.

"N-no. I just don't feel well… I- I'm gonna go to my room. See ya later, Allen." Lavi stood, waving half-heartedly at Allen and walked away. Allen followed him.

They got half way down the deserted hallway to Lavi's room before the red head stopped. "Why are you following me?" he asked.

"What kinda question is-?"

"Why. Are. You. Following. Me?" Lavi demanded cutting Allen off. He clenched his fists, and wouldn't look at Allen.

"Because I'm worried, La. You weren't in my room this morning, you were completely absent earlier at breakfast. I love and care for you, so I'm worried. Don't you love me too?" Lavi hesitated to answer. What was he supposed to say? Allen grabbed his shoulder, and turned the older to face him. "Look me in the eye. Tell me the truth." Well, if Allen wanted the truth, that's exactly what he was going to get.

"What we did last night was a mistake," Lavi said bluntly. Allen's face twisted into confused sorrow. "It never should've happened. Look Allen, I love you. I really do, but," he put a hand on Allen's shoulder. "But I love Kanda more. My heart belongs to him, forever and always." Lavi hugged Allen tightly. When he pulled away, he said, "I hope you can understand." Lavi dropped his hand and turned. He walked off to his room, leaving Allen alone in the empty hallway to sulk.

Allen fell to his knees crying. This wasn't supposed to happen… Allen wiped the tears away with the back of his hand. He stood, sniffing. Anger and sorrow engulfed his mind and body. 'Why can't I have someone like Lavi?' he thought.

Then he thought of it.

The most perfect plan to get back at Lavi. It would work this time, he knew it. He had no doubt in his mind that he would fail. All he needed to do was get a little alone time with a certain samurai.

"Well than Lavi, let's see how much Kanda loves you when I'm through with him!"

* * *

**Poor Moyashi!**


	7. Chapter 7: Deception

****

Well hello again! I do apologize for the wait, but I've been busier than I have been in a long time... I hate school... Eh, oh well, at least it's out now. So here's chapter 7, that I just finished last night!

Warning: rated M for language, suggestive themes, and explicit sexual content. This fic contains yaoi(boy/boy). Don't like, don't read, don't say I didn't warn you. Here ya go, chapter 7! Enjoy!

* * *

**CHAPTER 7: DECEPTION**

"_Let's see how much Kanda loves you when I'm through with him!"_

Allen paced around his room, waiting for Kanda. He knew his plan would work this time, but he had a strange feeling of doubt in the pit of his stomach. He went over in his mind what happened earlier today at breakfast. He'd asked Kanda to meet him in his room at midnight.

"I want to talk to you about something," he'd said. "Could you meet me in my room? Around midnight?" Judging from the look on Kanda's face, Allen had expected to be slapped or yelled at. But the samurai's expression softened and he shrugged with an, "Okay."

Allen was anxious, continuously looking down at his watch. The wait had seemed endless, anticipating the outcome of his devious little plan. But midnight finally rolled around and Kanda knocked on Allen's door. 'I don't even know why I agreed to come here,' Kanda thought. 'Why the hell does he want to talk to me?' Kanda looked up when Allen opened the door, shocked to see the Moyashi crying.

"P-please co-me in," Allen stuttered, sniffing and wiping his face with the back of his hand. Kanda walked in silently, closing the door as Allen sulked over to the bed and sat down. Allen sniffed a little and dropped his head into his hands. Kanda shuffled over to the bed and sat next to the crying teen. "Thanks for coming Kanda. You don't know how much it means that you're here right now," Allen murmured. He looked over to Kanda, forcing a bit of a crooked smile.

"Speaking of which, why exactly am I here?" Kanda asked, lifting Allen's chin. Allen snuggled up to Kanda and began to tell his 'story.'

"Well… Ya see, there's this girl… I-… I loved her with every fiber in my being, and I thought she loved me too. She told me she did. 'Did' being the key word…" Allen buried his face into Kanda's shoulder with a fresh batch of tears. "But she says she's only 'in' love with her current boyfriend! She made me believe that there was a chance for us to be together… But she played me! Why would she do something like that to me?"

Kanda bit his lip, unsure of what to do. He put his arm around Allen. "Uh-… Don't worry kid. She's just… um... Confused. It's okay, she'll see the light. I bet she realizes how big of a mistake she made and comes running to you," Kanda tried, rubbing Allen's arm.

Allen looked up for a moment, thinking about what Kanda had told him. But he began to cry again. "You're wrong! If she won't take me now, she never will!" Allen cried into Kanda's neck.

Kanda tried to comfort Allen as best he could. He held him tightly, stroking his hair, repeating the same, 'it's alright.' However, none of it worked. Kanda was starting to get annoyed with the teen's excessive crying. 'Damn,' he thought. 'How the hell do I get him to shut up?' Kanda thought for a moment, trying to figure out what to do. Then it hit him.

Kanda grabbed the hair on the back of Allen's head and forced the boy to look at him. Kanda leaned in and kissed Allen forcefully. Allen sat shocked and stopped crying all together.

Kanda pulled away and looked Allen in the eye. "Now would you shut the fuck up? Maybe she just doesn't love you! Maybe she isn't the right person for you! So just get the fuck over it!" Kanda dropped his hand. Allen sat in silence for a moment, but started to smirk.

"Well, I can't argue with that… You're right Kanda. She isn't the one for me…" Allen's expression became coy for a moment. "You are."

Allen pushed Kanda onto the bed and kissed him roughly. Oh, did this piss Kanda off. He pushed Allen up and glared at him. "What the fuck Moyashi?" Kanda wiped his mouth. "Why the hell did you-?" Allen placed a finger on Kanda's lips.

"You kissed me first, remember?" Allen chuckled when Kanda swiped his hand away.

"Only to shut you the fuck up!" Kanda yelled. He started to move out from under the teen, but Allen pushed him back down. He placed both hands on the elder's shoulders and leaned in close.

"What does it matter? A kiss is a kiss. C'mon Kanda, just relax," Allen whispered seductively. "You've gone through quite a dry spell. All those pent up feelings, all the nights without Lavi…" Kanda cringed at the mention of his former lover.

"Y-yeah, so what?" Kanda asked hesitantly.

"Don't you think you deserve one night to let go? A night with someone who won't take advantage of you?" Allen licked Kanda's cheek. "Someone submissive, completely willing to do _anything _you say? C'mon, take me. You know you want to." Allen grinded hard on Kanda's lap, and nuzzled his face in the samurai's neck. "I won't take advantage of you. I won't force you to do anything you don't want to. You have complete control of me, someone who still loves you. Just take the chance Kanda. Take _me._" Allen kissed Kanda again, more softly this time; careful and reassuring.

Kanda thought about what Allen said; and he was right. He could be with Allen, with no question of something like… _that_ ever happening again. There was no reason to feel vulnerable, but he could feel complete. He could feel as if he never had a missing piece floating around out there. Kanda closed his eyes and wrapped his arms around Allen's neck, kissing back with force. He flipped Allen onto his back and straddled the teen, kissing him passionately.

'Perfect,' Allen thought. 'If I can't have Lavi, then Lavi can't have Kanda. This is gonna be fun.' Allen grinded his hips on Kanda's, moaning lightly as the samurai slipped his tongue into the teen's mouth.

Kanda felt somewhat relieved to have someone to be with. It was true, he'd gone for a while now without any kind of release; physical or emotional. Truthfully, he was more glad that it was Allen rather than Lavi. He ghosted a hand under Allen's shirt, tracing along his toned abdomen and further up. Allen shivered a little and mewled as Kanda kissed down his jaw and neck.

Kanda ran his other hand under the Moyashi's shirt, pushing it up and pulling it over his head. Kanda kissed and nipped at Allen's neck as he ran both hands all over Allen's chest. He circled a finger around the younger's right nipple and pinched and teased it. Kanda licked a trail down Allen's sternum and kissed the other pink nub, nipping and licking it. Allen let out a whining moan as the raven man teased the hard nubs and tried to knot his fingers in the other's silky mane.

Kanda came back up and looked Allen in the eye, midnight blue meeting silver. They kissed again, mouths molding perfectly, tongues colliding and wrestling for dominance. Allen reached a hand up to Kanda's head and pulled the tie out of his hair. A web of silky ebony cascaded around them like a waterfall of onyx.

Allen ran his fingers through Kanda's hair before moving his hands to the elder's chest and unbuttoning his coat. Kanda sat up and ripped his coat off, throwing it somewhere. He ran a hand down Allen's chest and stopped at the base of his pants. Kanda popped the button and unzipped Allen's pants and threw them off the boy. He began to rub Allen's erection through his boxers. The Moyashi moaned lightly and gripped the bed sheets.

Kanda slipped his fingers into the waistband of Allen's underwear and pulled them off slowly. Allen gasped as the cold air wafted over his exposed body. Kanda admired the sight for a moment. The sprout wasn't only gorgeous in the face, but _everywhere._ The ebony haired man stared down at Allen's already leaking cock and smirked.

"Well, I guess I can't exactly call you sprout anymore," Kanda chuckled, grabbing Allen's cock and began to stroke him. Allen groaned in response, bucking his hips toward the skillful hand making its way up and down his cock. Allen mewled and moaned, throwing his head back the more Kanda worked him. His breath became uneven and he was ready to beg Kanda to do more. The white haired teen shot a hand forward, reaching for Kanda's pants. But Kanda was a step ahead of him, unfastening his pants and pulling them down with his underwear. He kicked them and leaned over Allen, rubbing their erections together.

Allen moaned loudly but was cut off when Kanda kissed him passionately. The raven man grinded and rocked his hips on Allen's, their cocks rubbing against each other, leaking pre-cum. The sweet friction was drowning out any sense either male had and filling them to the brim with ecstasy.

Allen started to beg. "Kanda, please! I wanna feel you inside me! Please, please, fuck me!" Kanda chuckled and licked one of his fingers, pushing it into Allen's entrance. Allen cried out in pleasure, bucking his hips toward Kanda's long finger. Kanda added another finger, pushing deep inside the writhing teen. He made a scissoring motion, going deeper with each insertion.

"A-aah, Kanda!" Allen yelled when Kanda's fingers brushed his prostate. Kanda smirked and added a third finger as the boy below him writhed and bucked. Kanda pumped his fingers vigorously, preparing Allen for a much more pleasurable intruder.

Kanda pulled his fingers out and Allen whimpered at the loss. The Moyashi looked up as Kanda pulled him closer and his eyes widened extremely. There was no way in Heaven or Hell tat was going to fit! He was way bigger than three fingers! Kanda smirked at Allen's expression.

"Don't worry, I'll be gentle…" Kanda said. He pushed into Allen, just past the head. Allen gasped and whined at the extra stretching. Kanda ran his fingertips soothingly on Allen's face, trying to calm him down a bit. He pushed in more until he was most of the way inside. He stopped, giving Allen the chance to get used to it.

Allen whimpered and nodded, signaling for Kanda to move. Kanda moved slowly, pulling out until only the head remained, and pushed back in. Allen cried out in pain and pleasure as Kanda thrusted.

The longer they went on, the more comfortable it got, and Allen was begging again.

"Kanda! Please, faster! Deeper!" he yelled, moving with Kanda's thrusts. Kanda rammed all the way in and hit Allen's prostate hard.

"Oh my god, KANDA! Again, there! Right there!" he pleaded. Kanda thrusted hard and fast, hitting that spot every time.

Allen was barely able to control himself now. He was covered in sweat and pre-cum, wondering just how much longer he was going to last.

"Mmf- Kanda! I- I can't..! I'm gonna c-cum!" he panted. Kanda wrapped a hand around Allen's cock and pumped a few times before he screamed again.

"KANDA!" he yelled as he came hard on his chest, stomach, and Kanda's hand. Kanda moaned deeply as Allen contracted around him and he threw his head back.

"Ah- Allen…" he groaned, cumming deep inside Allen. Kanda collapsed on top of Allen, both breathing heavily. Kanda purred, licking Allen's sweet cum off his hand. Kanda pulled out of Allen, and the teen cuddled up against the samurai.

"Kanda… I-… I love you, Kanda," Allen sighed sheepishly, actually not lying. He… meant it. He really meant it, saying he loved Kanda.

And Kanda meant it too. "I love you too Allen." Kanda wrapped his arm around a blushing Allen and kissed his lips softly. Allen let out a contented mewl as Kanda pulled away.

"You're staying here tonight?" Allen asked.

"Wouldn't dream of anything else," Kanda replied. They looked each other in the eye. Midnight blue and silver, drowning in the other's gaze.

Like fire and powder, and as they kiss, consume. They kissed one last time as they fell asleep in one another's arms.

(-POV: Lavi-)

Lavi sat on the floor in his room, crying as he gazed at a picture of him, Kanda, and Allen. Tear drops hit the floor in momentary stains.  
"Why can't I just be loved? Do I not deserve to find some kind of true love?" He dropped the picture and buried his face into his knees. He sat alone, silently sobbing as the glass of the picture frame shattered in front of him. He cried himself to sleep among the lonely shards of glass that surrounded him, on the cold, hard floor.

* * *

**So did you like it? I'm sorry about all the Shakespeare, I've just been in a real Old English literature mood for a while. We read Romeo & Juliet in class a couple weeks ago and I've just been sticking with it, and I saw Letters to Juliet the other day... R&R please, I know I said i wouldn't post unless I got more reviews, but I knew that wouldn't happen... Gaw, I am an update whore... But I mean it this time. If I don't get at least 6 reviews on this chapter, I won't update with chapter 8. I mean it! Lol. Love y'all!**

**CHU~ -AOMSK (don't ask...)**


	8. Chapter 8: Discovery

**Hello again! Well here it is, long awaited chapter 8! You people should be ahsamed! I almost discontinued the story! But thanks to We All Luv Aki-chan, it was saved, so go love her now! Well here.**

**Warning, rated M for language, suggestive themes, and oral sex. This fic contains yoai(boy/boy), so don't like, don't read, don't say I didn't warn you.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 8: Discovery**

_Wham! Kanda rubs his jaw where Lavi had just punched him._

"_You bastard!" Lavi shrieks. "How could you do this to me? And with Allen? What the fuck possessed you to cheat on me with __**Allen**__? Why would you take him over me? I loved you with all my heart, he's just a stupid kid!" Lavi lunges, tackling Kanda to the ground._

_Kanda groans as his head hits the hard floor. Lavi grips Kanda's shoulders and pins him to the ground. Kanda tries to think of what to say._

"_Lavi... I had no intention of hurting you... But when he told me... He made me see that you're just a manipulative son of a bitch who took advantage of me. So get. The fuck. Off of..." Kanda punches Lavi. "ME!" He kips up and looks down at Lavi._

_Lavi grabs Kanda's ankle. "Don't just leave me here like this. Why would you neglect me more than you already have?" Lavi begins to cry. "Don't turn me away anymore... please..." Kanda turns his back and tries not to burst into tears._

"_Apparently neither of us can trust one another anymore. The best thing to do is just forget that we ever had anything between us... Sadly, I don't think us being friends is a possibility. Goodbye Lavi... Forget me."_

_Kanda stalks away as a silent tear slips down his cheek._

Kanda woke up with a small gasp. What the hell? He rubbed his face with one hand, discovering that his eyes were wet. Had... had he... _Cried_ last night? He looked down to see Allen sleeping comfortably, half way on top of Kanda with an arm draped across the other's chest.

Kanda jumped as an annoying ringing sound penetrated his ears. Allen began to stir, and buried himself under the covers. Kanda stopped the alarm and pulled the covers off of him and Allen. Allen shrank back and groaned. He looked up at Kanda and smiled.

"Good morning Kanda," he yawned. He stretched a bit and scratched his bare stomach. "Well, I guess we should get up. Don't want anyone to get suspicious do we?" he drawled, rising from the bed. He picked up Kanda's clothes and laid them on the bed.

Kanda stood and dressed, watching Allen the whole time. The way he moved, so feline-like and fluid. Allen looked back at Kanda as he buttoned his vest.

"I'd say take a picture, but that'd take all the fun out of everything," Allen chuckled, turning fully. He leaned forward and kissed Kanda's lips lightly. Kana deepened the kiss, but quickly pulled away. Allen whimpered, and Kanda grabbed the teen's firm ass.

"Let's go before I decide to fuck your brains out right now."

Allen sighed contently when he finished his food. He leaned on Kanda's shoulder. Kanda rubbed Allen's arm and kissed the top of his head. Two tables over, Lavi and Lenalee watched them.

"Since when are those two all lovey dovey?" Lavi spat, looking away. It took all his self control to not scream and possibly kill Allen. Lenalee shrugged and patted Lavi's shoulder.

"Who knows? Besides, why should you care? It's not like you ever dated either of them." Lavi shuttered as he remembered when he and Kanda were that happy looking. The thought made him sick. But not sick to his stomach... Love sick. He missed being with Kanda.

He was so lost in thought, he didn't notice that Reever had shown up. Lenalee tapped Lavi's shoulder. "Lavi? You in there?" she asked, tilting her head to the side. Lavi shook his head and blinked fast.

"Huh? Oh, yeah. What's up?" he asked, noticing that Reever was there.

"Komui needs you. You've got a mission," Reever replied. Lavi stood, a little relieved that he'd be getting out of here and away from those two.

"Okay, I guess I'll go now." He stalked off, clenching his fists as he passed Kanda and Allen.

Lenalee stood and followed Reever over to the happy couple. "Something tells me that Lavi isn't going to be too happy with this assignment."

"WHAT?" all three boys yelled. Komui was completely unphased by their rash behavior.

"You heard me. The three of you will be going on a mission together. Is there a problem with that?" Komui stated, crossing his legs.

Lavi yelled and slammed his fists on the desk. "Yes there's a problem, there's a HUGE problem! I can't go on a mission with those two!"

"And neither of us are too fond of the idea either!" Allen added.

"Oh really?" Komui intrigued. "And would you be so kind as to tell me why, exactly?" the expressions on all three of their faces went to shock. They looked back and forth between each other. There was no way on God's green Earth that any one of them was going to tell Komui why. All three stayed silent and the chief chuckled.

"That's what I thought. Now anyways, mission briefing. There is a fragment of Innocence that has been discovered in inner city London; a place called Whitechapel. We're certain that there are already akuma on the way to snatch it." Komui straightened and cleared his throat. "But this is why I wanted you three on this... There's a murderer on the loose in Whitechapel. They're calling him Jack the Ripper. If anyone, I thought you three could handle this the best as opposed to Miranda or Lenalee or any of the other exorcists. You three have seen the worst and come out alive... The train will leave later today. I trust that you guys can put whatever has you feuding behind you for a while, right? Be careful, and please stay safe." Komui waved his hand to dismiss them. They stood, walking silently out the door, all slightly afraid of what was to come.

The train ride was fairly… Awkward. Scratch that, it was _extremely _awkward. Allen was getting annoyed with all the silence, so he asked a nagging question he'd had. "So what exactly do we know about this Jack the Ripper guy?"

Lavi stared out the window and started explaining. "We only know that he has to be well versed in medical science or anatomy. He's been killing prostitutes and ripping out each woman's uterus. Sick, sick bastard."

Allen paled. "W-what the hell for?"

Lavi shrugged. "Who knows? Maybe he's selling them on the black market. Maybe he isn't even a 'he' at all."

Kanda scoffed. "Maybe. 'He' might even be some upper level akuma who couldn't bare children when she was alive. It's probably her twisted version of revenge. Killing prostitutes who can do what she could never and not using it 'correctly.'"

Allen snorted and shook his head. "Talk about femme fatal."

All went silent. Lavi looked out the window, watching as the rain pelted the window rhythmically. Kanda leaned his head back, hoping to sleep a little. Allen merely sat quietly and twiddled his thumbs. It was so _boring_! Lavi shifted restlessly. He was getting antsy, and he was bored. So he dealt with his boredom the way he always did: annoy the hell out of who he was with.

"I'm booooooored!" he whined. "All this silence is making me uncomfortable!" Allen looked up at Lavi, then immediately back down. Kanda rolled his head to one side.

Lavi huffed. "C'mon, I know you guys are bored too! Say something!" Allen sighed and Kanda moved his head to the other side.

"How about 'shut up?'" Kanda groaned. Lavi made a face and started swinging his legs, feet hitting the bottom of the bench. He started whistling too. Allen sighed again and leaned his head back. Kanda rubbed his temples.

"I said shut up baka usagi…" he griped, trying not to yell.

Lavi whined. "But I'm booooored Yu-chan!" Kanda's head snapped up and he glared daggers at Lavi. The red head smirked and chuckled softly. "Oh c'mon _Yu-chan_, don't be so cross. I'm just sayin'!"

Allen looked up and tried to smooth the situation over a little. "Look, I know we're all tired and bored, and none of us wanna be here right now. But can't we just try to be civil here?"

Kanda huffed. "Maybe, if he shuts up and leaves me the hell alone," Kanda grumbled, crossing his arms. Lavi copied the motion.

"I'm just trying to ease my boredom. Can't you understand that maybe I wanna have a small conversation?" Kanda glared at Lavi, who stuck his tongue out at the samurai.

Lavi continued ranting about how bored he was, asking why they wouldn't talk to him. He was really getting on Kanda's last nerve.

"I mean, I don't see why it's such a big deal really. Is there a reason for you to ignore me? Allen, I can understand. But come on Yu-chan!" Lavi whined. Kanda finally snapped. He stood and grabbed Lavi's shoulders and pinned the red head against the door of the cabin.

"How many times do I have to say it? Shut the fuck up you degenerate bastard!" Kanda yelled. Lavi smirked evilly and ghosted his hand on Kanda's hip. With the other, he opened the door and ran out.

"Catch me if you can slow poke!" Lavi yelled back. Kanda's face turned red in anger.

"Get back here Lavi! I swear, I'm gonna shove Mugen so far up your ass, the tip of the blade will cut off your uvula!" He ran down the hallway after his idiotic former lover. Allen stepped into the doorway and watched them disappear down the dark hall. He looked over to Tohma, who as sitting by the door. They were silent for a moment, before bursting into uproarious laughter.

Allen closed the door and sat back down. He sighed, thinking about Kanda. "I swear, he's so high-strung. Really, he just needs to relax." He thought a little more on the subject, and got the _grandest_ idea. "Hm… This should be fun. If only they'd get back here…."

As if on queue, Lavi ran into the cabin and cowered in the corner. Two seconds later, Kanda stormed in and grabbed Lavi's collar. They started shouting at each other, and Allen stood up. He moved in between them and started to yell at them.

"Okay, it's obvious that you two can't be in the same room together! Lavi, go outside with Tohma. Kanda, sit down. Now." Lavi shuffled outside and Kanda sat down with a huff. Allen sat close to him and wrapped an arm tight around him.

"Yu-bear, you're so tense. You're always like this…" Allen started to rub Kanda's shoulders.

"I know, it's just-.. A-aah…" Kanda sighed when Allen's hands moved just under his shoulder blades. Allen smiled and kissed Kanda's cheek.

"Just relax hun. Let me take care of everything," he whispered seductively. Allen moved his hand down Kanda's front, while latching his mouth onto the samurai's neck. Kanda let out a throaty moan as Allen nibbled and sucked on his neck. Allen slowly reached his hand down to Kanda's pants, undoing his belt and popping the button.

Kanda moaned louder when Allen reached a hand into his pants. Allen started rubbing Kanda's awakening erection, biting harder on Kanda's neck still.

"Mmf-… Allen, stop teasing me and just do it!" Kanda moaned, arching into Allen's hand.

"Still so demanding…" Allen knelt down in front of Kanda, pulling the raven man's pants and boxers off. Scolded for it or not, Allen loved to tease. He licked the head sensually, flicking his tongue on the tip and in the slit. Kanda hissed in pleasure and tangled his fingers in Allen's hair. The Moyashi mouthed the head for a second, before pulling off and pumping Kanda's cock. Kanda was getting impatient, so he forced Allen's mouth onto his cock.

"A-ah, god.. Allen…" he groaned. The white haired teen began to suck, cheeks hollowing and running his tongue on the shaft. Kanda moaned loudly and slammed his fist on the wall.

On the contrary to the _commotion_ inside the cabin, Lavi was pouting and being dramatic. He was sitting on the wall next to Tohma. Poor Tohma. Lavi sat there going on and on, saying the same thing over and over again.

"I mean, why the hell does Kanda get to stay in there? Are they like a thing now? Gaw, I wanna kill them both…"

Tohma kept his mouth shut, tuning Lavi out, afraid to say something and of what he might hear. But he did hear a strange sound that even shut up Lavi. There was a loud thud. And what sounded like a muffled moan. Lavi looked at Tohma, who only shrugged.

"Did you hear that?" he asked. Tohma nodded and looked at the door.

"What do you suppose they're doing in there?" Lavi opened is mouth to say something, but was interrupted by another thud. Louder this time. Lavi stood and pressed his ear to the door. It was mostly silent, save the small gasps and unintelligible phrases. Lavi looked at Tohma, who shrugged again. There was another thud-and-moan combination. Lavi stepped a little away from the door.

"I'm goin' the hell they're doing in there has gotta stop." Lavi grabbed the door handle and yanked the door open.

Then he froze. Because the sight in front of him was horrifying. The sight itself, no. Kanda's cheeks flushed, eyes half lidded and clouded with lust. He arched and moan in such a graceful way, it was as if it was rehearsed. He fisted anything he could get his hands on, mouth opening in a silent scream. Allen, on his knees in front of Kanda, head between the samurai's legs. His eyes closed, cheeks hollowed, looking absolutely omnipotent while performing a task so obscene and perverted. The sight itself was without a doubt pulchritudinous, even arousing… But it was what this particular picture consisted of.

_**Allen**_ on his knees in front of _**Kanda. Kanda **_and _**Allen**_ together. That's what ripped Lavi at the seems and tore his heart out. All he could do was stand there frozen, mouth agape with tears forming in his eyes.

"H-how…" Lavi tried to say something, but couldn't think clearly enough to form a coherent sentence. Allen pulled off quickly and both boys snapped their heads toward Lavi, standing in the door.

"Lavi…" Kanda tried, but the red head screwed his eyes shut and let a tear roll down his cheek. He gritted his teeth and turned his head, running down the dark hall, hoping to God that he would die right here and now.

* * *

**There, ya happy? I got it up! I want at least 7 reviews! And more, just because I get 7 doesn't mean stop! I will discontinue, because 9 isn't in the works yet! I do have other stories in the works at the moment, another DGM, a Yullen called Knife Called Lust and an Inucest, which I am still yet to determine the name, so look out for those in the near-ish future! I'm completely seious! 7 reviews or more! Love you guys! :D P.S. you can ask about my signature now...**

**-AOMSK**


	9. Chapter 9: Truth the Ripper

**Hello! And how are y'all this fine day? Okay, I'll cut the shit, I finished it and now whoever bitched about it can shut up.**

**Warning: this fic is rated M for coarse language, suggestive themes, and dead whores. This fic contains mild yaoi(boy/boy), so if you don't like it, don't read it. And if you read it anyway, don't fucking complain! And don't say I didn't warn you. By the by, i hate the editor/review document thing... It messes up my stuff...**

**The truth hurts, doesn't it? It tears you at the seems and gets inside you and makes you feel wrong and hopeless. It's the Ripper.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 9: Truth the Ripper**

Kanda and Allen stared at the empty doorway. Lavi had just seen them… While they were…

Oh shit.

Kanda quickly pulled up his pants and stood. "Lavi!" he called while zipping his pants. He went to run after him, but Allen caught his hand.

"Kanda… Don't leave. There's no reason to go after him now. It's you and me; Lavi is no longer a factor in this…" Allen said, staring the older straight in the eye. Kanda thought about Lavi. The pained look on his face, and the way it must've all looked to him. That must have been wonderful (insert sarcasm here). Watching your former lover getting blown by your best friend. The excruciating, torturous pain… But that meant…

Lavi still loved Kanda. Kanda's bewildered look went to relief, then to a murderous glare as he looked at the teen holding his arm. "You don't understand… He always has been, whether you like it or not. Now let me go Moyashi."

The old nickname stung Allen. It meant that Kanda snapped out of whatever state of delusion he was in and reverted back. Back to when he and Lavi were a couple. Kanda continued to glare as Allen's hand fell and head dropped. A tear fell down the silverette's face as Kanda raced out of the room.

Lavi sat in the middle of a dark cold hall, sobbing hysterically. He had no clue about where he'd run to, he just ran down random hallways until he tripped and fell. He curled into a ball and cried. He didn't care who saw him, he just wanted to get away from it all… Cry until he died of exhaustion or something. He only wanted the pain to go away.

Kanda ran down various hallways looking for Lavi. He was hysterical and clumsy, running into people and walls, tripping over his own feet. "Lavi?" he called, hoping each time he yelled he would get a response. But Lady Luck was not on his side this evening. He finally stopped and leaned on a wall. He was out of breath, unsure if he'd actually find Lavi.

"Damn it Lavi, where the hell are you?" he whispered. He let out a defeated sigh and dropped his head. But in his moment of silence, he heard a small whimper. It… It sounded like someone was crying. Kanda listened closely, trying to make sure it wasn't his imagination.

He heard it again, this time accompanied by a voice; broken and small. "Why does nobody love me?" it questioned. Kanda's head snapped up. He knew that voice… He knew it all too well.

Lavi. His Lavi.

Kanda ran in the direction of the cries, fighting off every instinct that told him to stay away. He knew Lavi would be furious with him. But he didn't care; he would willingly accept the abuse that came with his rage. As long as he listened…

He rounded the corner and stopped dead in his tracks. There he was. Disheveled and crying, but that was most definitely his Lavi.

"Lavi…" he whispered, reaching a hand in the other's direction. Lavi's head snapped up and he looked to the source of the whisper.

"Kanda..?" he asked, broken and hoarse. Kanda nodded and took a step forward, but Lavi winced and backed away. Kanda dropped his hand and lowered his head. Lavi stood and walked toward Kanda, and he took hold of the samurai's chin, making him look up. Kanda's eyes lit up as he saw Lavi in front of him.

But that light faded instantly as Lavi punched I'm square in the face. Kanda stumbled back and held his face in his hand. "Okay, I deserved that," he said strained. A second later, Lavi kicked him in the side. Kanda fell to his knees and held his side. "Okay, maybe that too… Now can you stop beating me so we can talk about this? Stop acting like I used to, it's not like you."

Lavi stopped and glared, teary eyed, down at Kanda. "Why should I?" he yelled. "You were just getting blown by Allen! There's not much to talk about there, so why the hell should I?" Lavi pushed Kanda up against the wall. But Kanda flipped the position and pinned Lavi to the wall, shoving him hard.

"Because I love you! Can't you see that? I always have! In the three years that we've known each other, I've loved you! If you had a fifth of the brains you claim to have you would've seen that a lot sooner!" Kanda kissed Lavi deeply before the red head could say anything, crushing their lips together.

Lavi stayed still, fighting the instinct to respond until Kanda pulled away. He looked Lavi in the eye and whispered, "You have no idea how much I missed you…" Lavi resisted the urge to break down crying again and shoved Kanda to the ground. He straddled the samurai and held him down fiercely.

"If you love me so much, then why were you ever with Allen? C'mon, he blew you in a train car; hell knows what else you've done! Tell me!"

Kanda scoffed. "Get of me and I will, jackass." Lavi rolled his eyes and shoved Kanda down, letting go of his jacket. He sat on the floor and waited as Kanda rose and rubbed the back of his head.

Kanda looked at Lavi, and then off into space. "Do you remember? That day; it was over three months ago… when we were together…" He looked back to Lavi, who seemed confused. Kanda rolled his eyes. "You're the one with the perfect memory, figure it out… It was the last time we… you know…" Kanda looked down flushed with embarrassment, and mentally cursed himself.

Oh, now he remembered. The night he topped Kanda. Had it really been three months? "Y-yeah, so what about it?" he asked, blushing a little.

Kanda thought back to the times after that. "You ignored me…" he replied nonchalantly. Lavi gasped a little, and then glared at Kanda menacingly. Now he was really pissed.

"Oh _I _ignored _you? _Really? I'm not the one who didn't speak for a whole week and then refuse to go on missions with other people! _You_ ignored_ me_! You wouldn't say anything to me! And it magically became you that was being ignored? Please explain because I have no clue how you came to such a ludicrous conclusion!" Lavi was furious. Did Kanda really think of himself as the victim in this situation? That self important bastard!

Kanda pulled his knees up and dropped his arms on them. He sighed and lowered his head. Kanda knew Lavi was right. But he knew that he himself had been too.

"I know I did. But you also paid no attention to me either. Think about it Lavi. Did you ever try to talk to me? Or did you just get all depressed about it when I didn't take you up in my arms the second you looked at me that morning? You let me ignore you; therefore you in turn ignored me too. You never once tried to talk to me, much less try to figure out what was wrong."

Lavi sat there silent and shocked, looking at Kanda like he had three heads. Kanda was right. But he tried to play it off.

"Oh really? You didn't figure that out yourself. Who helped?" he asked, trying to hide the hurt in his voice.

"You're right, I didn't. I was too wrapped up in my own turmoil to realize anything. Allen helped me see that." Kanda shook his head and chuckled. "But then again, Moyashi is a manipulative son of a bitch who just likes to fuck with our minds. He actually made me think that I loved him. But damn it to Hell, he was right about you." Kanda stood and walked over to the wall and leaned against it.

Lavi sat there on the floor, tearing up. "So he seduced you. Pretty words and mind games that made you think you loved him and you ended up fucking him…" Lavi let a few tears spill down his cheeks. "You cheated on me."

Kanda looked over at Lavi, confused and hurt. "First off, I wouldn't have if I still thought you loved me. Second, how the hell did you know?"

Lavi looked up at Kanda. "You thought I didn't love you?"

"Yeah…" Kanda sat next to Lavi again. "Now answer me. How did you know that Lavi?" Lavi looked away.

"…Because he did the same thing to me. He made me think that you no longer loved me; that he and I were meant to be together… But the same night, I had a dream. You found out and you were just so furious… And you killed me. Stabbed me though the heart with Mugen. When I woke up, I ran off, and told him what we did was a mistake. That I loved you and only you… Always." He raised a hand and stroked Kanda's cheek, which was also wet with tears.

"So you were this 'girl' he came crying to me about… It makes sense now. He tricks you, you reject him, he comes to me, seduces me, and now he's satisfied that he got his revenge. He came to me to get back at you." Kanda leaned his head back, looking at the ceiling and chuckled a little. "That sneaky little brat."

Lavi still looked hurt. "It looks like he got to you more…"

"That's not true," Kanda snapped. "In there, I was aggravated and he just started… Whatever. But like you, the night we spent together, I had a dream too. You were pissed out of you mind, crying, beating the shit out of me. I finally got you down and walked off, telling you to forget about me. I woke up crying. But you gave me no reason to believe you still loved me until you saw us in there and ran off crying. I never stopped loving you Lavi… After three years.. Not once have I stopped." Kanda wiped the tears from Lavi's eyes with his thumb. Lavi began to smile and cry tears of joy.

"Oh Yu!" He hugged Kanda tightly and buried his face in the crook of Kanda's neck.

"So you're not mad? About me and Allen I mean… Anymore at least?" Kanda asked pulling Lavi off and looking at him.

"Mad? I feel like my heart's been ripped out of my chest. Again," he replied, sniffing and wiping his eyes. Kanda looked surprised.

"Oh and I don't? You cheated first." Lavi hugged Kanda.

"Karma is a bitch, ain't it?" Lavi smirked. Kanda stroked the red head's hair.

"And the truth will rip you to shreds. As long as we can forgive one another…" Lavi kissed Kanda deeply.

"You already have been." He stood and straightened himself. "Let's go. Tohma's probably freaking out and the little one needs an explanation." Kanda stood next to Lavi.

"And possibly a beat down." They laughed and walked back to the cabin.

**(-****timeskip-** because the stupid editor won't let me put little dashes**)**

Kanda opened the door to the cabin and was met by a glomp from Allen. "Kanda! I was so worried! You were gone for so long!" Allen said and tried to kiss him. But the older pushed him off and sat on the bench opposite Allen, next to Lavi who followed him in.

Allen sat down. "Oh, you brought him back. I guess it's for the best; Komui would have our heads if we came back without him and he wasn't dead." Kanda glared harshly at Allen and wrapped an arm around Lavi's waist, pulling him closer. Allen looked at them confused. "What's going on here?" he asked.

Kanda grabbed the back of Lavi's head and pulled him into a deep, passionate kiss. Allen gasped and then glared in unadulterated anger.

"Kanda… Get away from him right now! Stop it! You're mine now, not his!" Kanda and Lavi only deepened the kiss, knotting their fingers in each other's hair. Tears began to stream down Allen's face. "Why…?"

Kanda and Lavi pulled away from each other, and Kanda spoke. "Because you manipulated us. You put lies into our heads and tore us apart so you could maneuver your way in. But we figured you out. We love each other, and have since before we knew you ever existed." Lavi went to say something, but the train came to a screeching stop and Tohma opened the door.

"We've arrived," he said cheerfully. The three of them stood and followed Tohma out. Lavi looked at both Allen and Kanda when they stopped on the platform.

"Okay, it's go time. We have Innocence to find and akuma to kill. It's time to put all the petty differences aside." Kanda nodded and then they looked at Allen, who nodded reluctantly.

"Allen now isn't the time to be a baby about this. When we get home you can be all emo about your plans failing, but now you need to stop the shit and grow a pair. There's a killer on the loose here and you being all depressed about your love life and losing at your own game can't and won't be tolerated. I swear, the second we get back to the order you can break and throw a tantrum," Kanda lectured.

"He's right," Lavi added. "Cry when we aren't looking for Innocence and avoiding death. Take your rage out on some akuma, and don't try to go get yourself killed. And if that doesn't help, you can try to beat us senseless when we get home. Seem fair?"

Allen crossed his arms and huffed. "Sure sure, whatever…" he griped. They fell silent and followed Tohma to the square.

Whitechapel London, England. The slums of the slums. Home to Jack the Ripper; a sociopathic sado-sicko who kills prostitutes and rips out their uterus. It's also where Innocence has been discovered.

Kanda, Lavi, Allen, and Tohma walked into the square, where they were greeted by other finders. And surprisingly, Krory and Bookman. The three exorcists stared questioningly at the other two. Lavi stuttered confused. "What? But… I thought…?" Bookman stopped him.

"Komui thought it might be helpful to send another exorcist, and I insisted to come along. They have no chance of catching this madman, you think I'd let my stupid apprentice take this on alone?" Bookman smacked Lavi upside the head.

"And I was the only other male exorcist available," Krory added. Tohma came over and motioned to the other finders.

"It's late. We should probably start making our way to the inn. This place is dangerous enough during the day." They all nodded and followed the finders out of the square.

The place was absolutely disgusting. Filth, drunks, whores; they crowded the streets. Even the smell was unbearable. On the way to the inn, they counted at least four whores getting fucked in public and seven passed out drunks (if they weren't dead bodies). Allen cringed and shivered. "Is it just me or did this place get worse?"

Kanda looked at him weirdly. "Worse? What did you live in this filth?" he asked, motioning in the general area. Allen sneered.

"No, but Mana and I passed through a lot. This place is crawling with whores, drunks, and pickpockets. I'd watch out if I were you. And if you don't wanna get socked in the face or stabbed, don't say anything about the Cockney accent." They all fell silent, a little more aware of what was happening around them.

They had just made it to the inn when they heard a scream. Not a laughing shriek, not men yelling at each other. It was a blood curdling scream that sent shivers down their spines and left a weight in their hearts. It was suddenly cut off, and it sounded like the poor woman was choking. The choking was cut off by gargling, and then a thud. The pungent stench of blood filled the chilly silent air, and it was clear to them what had happened.

Jack the Ripper had just killed his newest victim.

* * *

**There, you happy bitches? Jaja I kid, I kid. And I laugh at yoo in SPANEESH! BWAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA! Sorry, I'm high on randomness. It's my crack. Well, that was chapter nine. Disappionted? YOU SHOULDN"T BE! I worked on this for days to make it perfect! So get over yourself and gimmie a good review! Nah, I'm just joking, but reviews are appreciated. I'm not asking for a certain number or more this time because I know you guys will just stop after you hit the required amount. Damn under achievers... Anyways, look for new fics coming out sometime soonish! I mentioned them last time, I have an Inucest, (I named it!) Death of a Team(don't ask). Also, there's my other DGM, a Yullen called Knife Called Lust, an AU song fic dedicated to all the lovers who lost out there. So look for DOAT soon, I'm about half way done. KCL... Wait until maybe March or April of next year... It's gonna be long. Hopefully I can get it out as a birthday present for myself! Okay, I've been babbling, I apologize. So review, and look for new stuff, and yeah.. See you guys soon!**


	10. Chapter 10: The Belle Of the Slums

**Hello again lovelies! I'm soooo sorry it took forever, but this chapter is just so long, and I had like no time and... Ugh... I typed 6 pages and was like, "Oh yay! I'm almost done!" Then I took another look at it and saw I had 7 more pages to go... Either way... Okay so we have a couple disclaimers here, bear with me.**

**Disclaimer: The format in which this fic was written is that of Virginia Baker's novel Jack Knife. Also, the introduction(as seen below) is a slightly revised version of Baker's Prologue I in Jack Knife. I do not own anything, and am citing the work as to not be accused of plagarism.  
On another note, I do not own D. Gray Mam, I wish I did, but things just don't work that way.  
Any likeness of names, situations, and/or ideas of others, pertaining to the real world are merely a cooincidence. They are used in a ficticious manor and are intended to be as such. **

**On a lighter note: WARNING- this fic is rated M for mature for violence, disturbing content, coarse language, sexual references, and death. This fic contains references to and slight yaoi(boy/boy), so if you don't like it or are offended by it, do not read it... and I honestly don't know why you'd be reading this chapter in the first place if you are, because the previous chapters are much more offensive.**

**So now that the citings and warnings are all done with... Enjoy! The final chapter in our epic story! Chapter 10: The Belle of the Slums!**

* * *

**CHAPTER 10: THE BELLE OF THE SLUMS**

**September 30****th****, 1888  
Jack  
*Mitre Square*  
1:35 am**

The knife slept in its cradle of leather just under his heart, dreaming. The deepest needs; sweetest nightmares. Overhead the sky was clear, on the ground, fog floating in quick gusts. A visitation of ghosts that swirled along the filthy cobblestone streets.  
The shrieking laughter of the women of the night rang sharply through the crisp night air. Each cackle laced chromatically through the fog.  
He loved the fog; it dampened the hideous look of the place. Vast warrens of brick, the high slum stink of liquor, cabbage, and urine. The gaslight was stuttering, and the coal smoke burned in his eyes. But the fog; it made the women beautiful. Angel's wings swirling around their bodies. Their faces, always smiling; those begging, whining smiles.  
There was always a woman, much like this one, lurking around the mouth of the alley. She would be nude under her ragged dress, stinking of liquor and other men, but easy. Ready, recognizing the gleam in his eye...  
Oh but not knowing.  
He wondered what he would do with the body when he finished. Her small body, filled with the music of angels singing, the heat of his seed, and the cold blade, torn through her pale skin.  
Autumn moon flying silently overhead, he approached, loins watery and quivering from the thought of her massacred body lying dead and bleeding on the cold alley floor.

**Exorcists  
*Mitre Square*  
8:35 am**

They gathered in the crowd of people, searching for what everyone was freaking out about. Then they saw it.

"Miss Catherine Eddowes. Found sometime around 2:00 this morning. Neck sliced, ravaged of her uterus and kidney. Poor woman..." the inspector said, sketching the scene. They looked at him, and finally caught sight of the body.

"Oh my god… He fucking massacred her…" Kanda closed his eyes and looked away in disgusted pity.

"Well if that isn't the most vile thing I've ever seen…" Lavi swallowed the sick feeling. Unfortunately for Allen, he couldn't, and was off throwing up in a near by trashcan.

A man walked up behind Kanda and Lavi, and stared wide eyed at the body. He spoke in a thick Cockney accent.

"Jaysus… He reely did 'er in, dint 'e?" The man looked at Kanda and smiled flirtatiously. "Yer gonna wanter watch out, pretty lil fing like you." The man traced a hand down Kanda's arm and than grabbed his ass. "Yer maght be next, ya ain't careful."

Kanda turned slowly and faced the man, glaring at him dangerously.  
"Dead man said what now?" he growled, pulling Mugen. He poised the sword at the man's neck.

"Oh Gor, ahm sorry mister. I couldn't tell ya wasn't no woman…" Kanda pushed the sword forward a little. The man laughed nervously. "Now, thar ain't no need fer yer wep'ns like…" the man choked out, backing away a slowly.

Allen walked up and stepped between Kanda and the stranger. He put on a fake accent.  
"Awroight, calm down dammit! Yer bof bloody idiots, now back off! I don't fink the cops'd be too 'appy ta clean up two dead bodies. Put the sword down ya stupid git!" Allen pushed Kanda back and turned to the stranger. "Yer best be wotchin wut ya say, damn idiot. Get outa yere!"

The man turned on his heel and ran off down the road. Lavi laughed and patted Allen's back. "Great work, sprout!" he said, ruffling the younger's hair. Allen ducked out and away from Lavi, fixing his hair.

"Not cool man… I told you, Mana and I passed through here a lot, so I know how to handle situations like this." Allen and Lavi laughed while Kanda growled angrily, cutting his eyes in the direction of which his assailant ran off in. Lavi slinked up to Kanda and draped an arm over his shoulders.

"Oh c'mon, Yu, calm down. It's not like that's the worst thing anyone has ever done to you," Lavi smirked, winking (or blinking, seeing as he only has one eye, ha-ha) at Kanda.

Kanda shivered. "I feel violated in so many ways right now… Can we just hurry up and start looking for this psycho before some other random asshole decides to molest me?"

**Exorcists  
*****Whitechapel slums*  
****5:09 pm**

They walked through the town, hoping to find some information on Jack. Being mostly new to the whole situation, they started with the local precincts. Every single one of them denied the guys any access to anything at all.

"Ahm sorree gent'lmen, I can't 'elp ya there. Th' civilians is allowed to know wut get posted in _The Times_." The man shooed them away from the desk and went back to reading his newspaper.

They walked outside and sat on the steps in front of the door. They couldn't find anything.  
"This is so fruitless, I'm not sure if this guy is even real or not. Maybe the Finders have something…" Lavi sighed. As if on queue, Kanda's golem was transmitting a message from Tohma.

"_We've got something,"_ he said. _"Meet us back at the inn."_

**Exorcists & Finders  
*****Crossingham's Common Lodgings*  
****5:52 pm**

They sat down in one of the rooms to listen to what the Finders had. One of them, Michael, spoke first.  
"We've got a list of suspects... Well, I'm not sure that you can even call it a list, but hey, that's better than having to look up every man in London, right? We've got pictures of both men on the list." He pulled the paper out and read the names off. "Francis Tumblety and James Kelly. This is all they have right now, but it's something. We believe Kelly is our best bet so far." Tohma took over.

"Kelly killed his wife, Sarah Brider, only a few weeks into their marriage. Cut her throat. He was deemed insane, but was never taken to an asylum. What's to say he stopped with Sarah?"

"Okay then," Kanda said. "But how do we catch this sick fuck? How are we supposed to know when and where he'll be next? What if it isn't even James Kelly? What then?"

"Well Kanda sir, we'll follow them. Tumblety was performing surgery all through the night and into the early morning when Catherine Eddowes was killed. Maybe there's a third party. We won't know until we take it upon ourselves to find out," Tohma replied. Kanda huffed and crossed his arms and Lavi patted his shoulder.

"So we'll start this evening. A few will go after Tumblety and the others for Kelly. Do we know where they are?" Lavi said. Tohma pulled out another sheet of paper.

"Tumblety is at the hospital, and Kelly is probably in a bar. Apparently, he's fairly fond of the drink." Lavi shrugged, Kanda raised a brow, and Allen waved his hand in confusion.

"Woah, hold on. There must've been some ulterior motive other than some random dumbass was drunk."  
"Most likely so," Bookman replied. "We'll send the Finders out with you three to help locate Kelly. In the meantime, Krory and I will go observe Tumblety. He's a practiced surgeon; he would know how to cut up a woman so precisely. Now you three go find Kelly." The three boys groaned in reluctance until Panda shot them a glare. "We should start now then. Krory, you come with me. You three help the Finders locate Kelly. Let's go." Bookman looked back halfway out the door. "Lavi, no drinking and flirting with the whores!"

Bookman and Krory walked out with two of the Finders. "…Okay then..? Anyways, we should split up. We'll check all the local bars and taverns and see what we can find," Kanda said. They nodded and looked around at each other.

"I'll go with Michael," Allen offered.  
"Uuuh… Tohma?" Lavi drawled, shrugging.  
"I guess that leaved me with Jakob. Stay in touch, call if you find anything. Otherwise, we'll meet back here around three." Kanda picked up Mugen and walked toward the door with the others trailing close behind. Before they split, Lavi grabbed Kanda's shoulder.

"Please be safe. Don't go and get yourself killed by this freak."  
Kanda smiled. "I should say the same for you. Now go, we have ground to cover."

**Lavi & Tohma  
*****Bishopsgate Station*  
****6:14 pm**

They walked up to the counter, looking for a tender who might be able to help them.  
"Excuse me," Lavi said, flagging down someone.

" 'Ow may ah 'elp yer gent'lmen?" the bartender asked, stepping from behind the bar.

"We're looking for someone," Lavi started. "Do you know this man?" Lavi pulled out a picture. "James Kelly?" The man tapped his chin for a moment.

"Hmm... The name rings a bell... But 'e us'lly don't come in yere. Ya might wanter try sumwher else. Sorree sir." Lavi shrugged.

"It's fine. Let's go."

**Allen & Michael  
*****Bricklayer's Arms Pub*  
****6:33 pm**

"Pardon me ma'am," Allen said, tapping a woman's shoulder.

"Wat t' hell yer both'rin me fer ya-" she turned around to face Allen. "Oh, 'scuse me. I thought yer wus one of me regulars." She smiled flirtatiously. "Ahm Lottie. Wat can I do yer fer?" Allen smiled and put on his poker face.

"Well Lottie, I'm Allen, and this is my friend Michael. We were hoping you could help us find someone. Do you know a man named James Kelly?" She thought for a moment.

"Uuuum... Nope, sorree luv. I knows a Mary Kelly, if that maght help ya. He maght be related, but she don't 'ave a brover named James… Or maybe he's a regular."

"That could help Master Walker," Michael whispered. Allen nodded.  
"Where can we find her?"

**Kanda & Jakob  
*****Ten Bells Pub*  
****6:55 pm**

Kanda walked up to the bar and got a tender's attention. "I'm looking for a James Kelly, you know him?" Kanda asked. The tender shook his head.

"Ya maht ;ave bet'r luck askin' a whore th'n anyone else. They knows all th' men in

town prob'ly." Kanda sighed and called for Allen and Lavi.

"Lavi, Shortstack, you there?" he grumbled, walking outside.

"_I'm here,"_ Lavi replied.

"_My name is Allen dammit!"_ Allen yelled.

"Whatever, do either of you have anything yet?"

Lavi sighed. _"Not yet. Why do people not know this freaking guy?"_ Kanda scoffed.

"Hell if I know. What about you Snowflake?"

Allen groaned. _"My name is-… Nevermind. I might have something. A woman told me to talk to a lady named Mary Kelly. She said that he might be a regular of hers or something."_

"A regular?" Kanda asked.

"_Most likely a prostitute," _Lavi said._ "Where do we find her?"_

"_Right now she's at Ten Bells Pub. Michael and I are already on our way there. Lavi, you should head that way too. Kanda, where are you now?"_

"I'm at the pub, outside right now."

"Good, stay there," Lavi said. _"We'll be there shortly."_

**Exorcists  
*****Ten Bells Pub*  
****7:34 pm**

They walked into the pub, searching for Mary Kelly. But as we all know, Kanda isn't very patient, so he stood up in a chair and shouted.  
"Hey everyone, shut up!" he yelled, waving his arm. The bar fell silent. "We're looking for a Mary Kelly. If you're here, please make yourself known." The pub stayed silent, and nobody moved. "I mean NOW!" he yelled. A woman stepped forward, looking a little frustrated.

"Would ya shut th' hell up! Ahm raht yere! Wattaya want wif me?" she said, poking Kanda's leg.

"Follow us, ma'am," Allen said, offering her his hand. She took it and walked outside. Just before Kanda opened the door, he looked back into the bar.  
"Nothing to see here, go back to getting drunk!" he yelled, trudging outside. They stood before her, surrounding her. She was their only hope right now.

**Mary Kelly  
*****Outside Ten Bells Pub*  
****7:44 pm**

Strange men in even stranger coats surrounded her on the steps. What the hell did they want with her? No man goes to the trouble to find out a whore's name and go out of their way to find her. Well, not unless they're regulars, and none of the men in front of her sure as hell were not any of her regulars.

"Wot the hell d'ya want wiff me, eh? I only take 'em one ata time…" she said, trying to walk off. The one with the funny red hair stopped her.

"We aren't looking for your normal services," he said, crossing his arms. The long-haired one stepped up next.

"We need you to tell us something," he started. "I'm sure you've heard of this Jack the Ripper guy."

She scoffed. "Ya fink? Got me scairt haff ta death to go out even. Now would ya mind tellin' me wot ya want wiff me?" The young one with white hair stepped forward. He was most definitely the strangest. He seemed like a bullshitting manipulator to her, but that could've just been her imagination.

"We're sorry to have troubled you miss…" Nevermind, it wasn't just a feeling. "But we need some information that could help end this whole Ripper mess." She quirked a brow.

"Reely?awroight, ahm list'nen. Wattaya need?"

He smiled. "Do you happen to know a James Kelly?"he pulled out the picture and handed it to her. She studied it for a moment.

"I heard of 'im, and come ta fink of it, I seen 'im too. He chopped up 'is woife. I knew Sarah, knew 'er well… I only met James once." They sighed. She wondered why, so she continued. "No one knew who killed Sarah til maybe a week aft'r 'er funeral. Poor broad. James did go to tha funeral, limey bastard."

They perked up and were suddenly very interested in what she was saying. The red head spoke. "He actually went to her funeral?"

"Yeh," she replied. "'e wus cryin' an' evr'yfing. Never woulda guessed it wus 'im. An' when people found out that 'e did it, sum doc'ters said 'e wus insane. Not loike we need them ta tell us wot we awredy know. Said it was some damn ment'l disees I can't very well say."

"I see… Do you know anything about where he might be?" said the one with wraps on his face.

Can't reely 'elf ya there. I hear 'e still lurks around the slums though, but 'ey, I ne'er reely been one fer gossipin'." She stred t their faces. "Well, I hope I wus of sum assis'tns to yer, but I'd loike to ask yous a question…" They looked at her, waiting for her to continue. "Why th' hell do you want ta cach th' Ripper fer?"

They stayed silent, looking from one to the other. The pony-tailed one started. "It's our mission. It's what we do. Wherever there may be Innocence and Akuma involved, we're there." She looked at them as if they were crazy, but then shrugged.

"Eh, I heard crazier… Well, I hope I could 'elp yas."

"Thank you very much for your time ma'am, and I have to say, it was a pleasure meeting you," the young one said, bowing politely and smiling. Then he winked at her.

"Oh reely?" she said with heavy sarcasm. "Cut the crap tyke, I ain't no dummy. Now who told ya I wus yere?"

"A woman named Lottie, she tolf me and my friend here where you were," the young one said.

"Damn broad, always gossipin', lookin' fer men e'en when she ain't workin'. Fair enough, ahm don here. Glad to've been a 'elp." She turned and waved at them, then walked back into the pub.

**Exorcists  
*****Outside Ten Bells Pub*  
****8:15 pm**

They watched as she walked inside. When the door shut, they snapped into a huddle.  
"Okay, recap," Lavi started. "James Kelly murdered his wife, and seemingly felt remorse. That's strange." They nodded.  
"Either that, or he's just a really good actor," Allen said.  
"Either way," Kanda interjected. "He's on the loose, and we have to catch him. We'll start first thing in the morning. Let's get back to the inn. This place gives me the creeps at night." Allen laughed, and Lavi smiled slyly, wrapping an arm around Kanda's waist.

"Don't worry Yu-chan. I'll protect you from all the scary men out here that'll mistake you for a woman..!" Lavi busted into laughter, along with Allen, and the finders who were snickering.

Kanda put a hand on his sword. "Shut the fuck up and get your ass in gear before I pull a Ripper on you."

Over a month went by and they were no closer to finding James Kelly. Krory and Bookman had left, going to complete other missions for lack of exorcists at headquarters. They were strung out. Missions didn't usually take this long. Komui wanted them to stay and find the Ripper, seeing as he might have some type of ties or relations to the Earl. The Innocence was found no problem. But Jack… He was much trickier.

**November 8****th****, 1888  
****Exorcists  
*****Miller's Court*  
****11:58 pm**

Another late night out, time wasted looking for a psychopath that could've been dead for all they knew. They were antsy; there hadn't been many Akuma roaming around tonight, and it made them a little nervous.  
"Why the _fuck_ can't we just fucking go home?" Kanda growled, slamming his fist on a nearby brick wall. As one might expect, he was the most agitated of them all. He only wanted to go back to headquarters, be in a home-like place, and be alone with Lavi. He just wanted to hold his lover without Allen being right there, or being in a strange place.

"We just have to be patient Kanda," Allen said, placing a hand on Kanda's shoulder. Kanda sat on the ground and leaned his head back on the wall.

"Patience my ass…"

**November 9****th****, 1888  
****Jack  
*****Miller's Court*  
****12:23 am**

her arm was intertwined with his as they walked into the alleyway. It was time. She smiled and leaned against the wall.  
"So, 'ow ya wanna do this?" she questioned, tracing her hand down his arm. He chuckled darkly and caressed her face gently in his hand.

"No need my darling. What's your name?" he asked, smiling sweetly.  
"Mary," she answered. "An' yers?" He chuckled again.

"That doesn't matter." He leaned toward her, smelling her hair. "Absolutely delightful. What a fine specimen you are." He held her tight against the wall. "Perfect for my collection." She stared at him questioningly, slightly frightened by the gleam in his eye.

"Whater yer tawkin' abaht?" she asked, trying to move away. He held her tighter and reached into his jacket.

"Doesn't matter, love. Just stay exactly as you are."

**Mary**

She knitted her brow in confusion, getting more and more frightened by the moment. He looked up at her. "Oh and one more thing, my dear," he said, pulling something out of his jacket. It gleamed in the dim moonlight, and she realized what it was that he was holding: a knife. Her breath hitched.

**Jack**

"Don't scream." She shrieked as he pulled his hand back and stabbed her.

**Exorcists  
*****Miller's Court*  
****12:36 am**

They heard the scream and rushed around, trying to find the source; running down alleyways, searching frantically.  
Allen just so happened to stumble over a large obstacle in the middle of the alley he was in. he stood back up and brushed himself off, and noticed that he landed in something red and sticky. He turned around and there it was.

Mary Kelly… Well, what was left of her. "Kanda! Lavi! Get over here now!" They rushed to him, and stopped when they saw the body.

"Oh my god…" Lavi closed his eye and looked down. "We're too late… Dammit… We were too late."

Kanda tightened his grip he had on Mugen and started running down the alley. Allen and Lavi chased after him, calling out.

"Kanda! Where are you going?" Allen yelled up to the samurai.  
"I'm following him! This bastard isn't getting away with this again." He followed the blood footprints on the road until they stopped abruptly. "Where is that sick fuck?" he asked quietly. Lavi and Allen caught up and looked around.

"Where'd he go?" Lavi asked. A deep chuckle came from the shadows.

"Heh, it looks like you caught me. Finally, I mean it took you long enough." The figure came out of the shadows and into the light of the gas lamps. They readied themselves, expecting an immediate attack. He raised his hands in surrender.

"Don't I get to introduce myself? I mean, this is our first formal meeting." They stayed silent and still, so he continued. "My name is Jack the Ripper, but you already knew that. Formerly known as James Kelly. It's very nice to finally meet you all." He bowed and chuckled.

Kanda growled and poised Mugen. "What the hell is your problem? What did these women ever do to you?" James chuckled.  
"It's not what they _did_, it's what they _could have done_." He smiled at Kanda and winked.

Allen snuck up behind James and tried to grab him, but the serial killer jumped into the air and floated above their heads.

"Oh-ho-ho, nice try, Mr. Exorcist. But not good enough."

And so the battle ensued. Bullets flew everywhere, hammers, swords, arms, oh my! This Akuma was just too quick for them. He was impossibly fast, and it was as if no matter what angle they came at him from, he could dodge all three of them. They were barely able to skim past his bullets.

But suddenly, James stopped, and lowered himself to the ground. Kanda and Lavi came flying at him(again), but he easily dodged them(again). "C'mon, you must be tired. Can't we stop for a while, and let me tell my little story? Honestly, how rude…" They turned toward him, and were about to strike again when Allen held up a hand as if to say 'stop.' "Much better."

"Fine, tell your story. You're gonna die either way you God-awful damn Akuma," Kanda growled. James chuckled and smirked.

"Such a sassy and feisty child, I like this one." Kanda about charged him, but Lavi shot him a glance. James chuckled again, and began to pace. "Well, I'm an Akuma, duh; level three. But I must say, I'm not actually James Kelly. Yes, this is his body, but I'm not him, as it works with Akuma." James began to what looked like shape-shift. When he finished, he was in the form of a small yet attractive woman. His… _Her_ voiced changed also. "I'm his wife, Sarah Brider. I was the first victim of Jack the Ripper." They gasped, eyes wide. "Yes, yes I know. So sad. That bastard killed me in cold blood. He was insane I tell you. Completely fucked up. What made it more confusing is that he felt remorse and mourned my death, and I think you can guess what happened next."

"The Earl came to him and he brought you back…" Allen said quietly.

"Ding ding, we have a winner! And viola! The new James Kelly was born!"

"But why kill the whores? What, did your husband cheat on you?" Lavi questioned.

"Shut up, I'm getting to that…" Sarah snapped. "No, as far as I know, he was totally faithful to me. But think about it. All these perfectly healthy women, out there offering themselves to any old bastard who comes along and is willing to pay. It's like they don't care what happens to them. James killed me only a few weeks after we were wed…" Sarah began twiddling her thumbs longingly, looking at her stomach. "I'd always wanted children…" She sighed and straightened. "But that bastard took that away from me. There are all these whores walking around, perfectly able, and don't even care. So many of them get pregnant and get a fucking abortion because 'it'll ruin business.' It's sickening! I just…" She clenched her fists. "Something had to be done. Luckily, I evolved quickly. I was so blood thirsty as a young Akuma. So it worked out for me in the end." She turned toward them. "That's my story. Sad, huh? Thought so. Now I guess you're going to kill me." She sat on the ground and crossed her legs. They stepped toward her cautiously. When she did nothing, they sped up a little. Soon they were surrounding her, ready to strike.

"Well, what are you waiting for? Kill me. I've done enough damage to the world. I guess you can release my 'tormented Akuma soul' now… Death awaits me once more, and I intend to stay dead this time..." A tear slipped down her cheek, and she breathed in shakily. They hesitated a little. Allen backed away.  
"I can't do it… I just can't. Lavi?" Allen nodded toward her, and then turned his back. Lavi looked down at Sarah, who looked pitiful but ready at the same time; he looked pleadingly at Kanda.

"I can't," Lavi said, turning his back. Kanda took a deep breath and raised his sword to her neck.

"Wait, before you do," she said. She swallowed and closed her eyes. "Just make it quick. Please…" Kanda nodded, and rested the tip of his blade on her heaving chest.

"May God have mercy on your tormented Akuma soul," he whispered. He plunged the blade into her heart. She gasped, and her eyes shot open. She fell onto her back and her soul rose as her temporary body disintegrated.

"Thank you," they heard her say, as her soul ascended and disappeared. Kanda, Lavi, and Allen stared at the spot where she had been sitting.

"C'mon," Kanda said. "Let's head back to the inn. We'll call Komui in the morning." The other two nodded and they started walking back to the inn.

Finally, they could relax, even if for just a moment. Things were at peace.

* * *

**THE FINAL CHAPTER! IT'S DONE! Well, thank you to all that stuck with me through this pain-stakingly long process of waiting for updates and putting up with my crappy story~ Love you guys so much! And I would like to give a special shout out to Virginia Baker, for without her novel, this fic wouldn't have been so long and epic. Please go read her book, it's called Jack Knife, it's a really awesome book, one of my favorites. Thanks so much for staying with me you guys, I love you!**


	11. Epilogue: The End

**Epilogue, last thing ever for this story. I love you guys.**

**

* * *

**

**Epilogue: The End**

Kanda, Lavi and Allen arrived back at headquarters, met by uproarious applause and cheers. They were slightly confused as to what was going on.  
"Welcome home boys! It's great to have you back. And congratulations!" Lenalee said, hugging each of them. "I can't believe you three solved the Jack the Ripper case! This is definitely one that'll go down in the books. It's just amazing!" everyone hooted and hollered in agreement.

"Welcome home you three," Komui said. "I'm pretty sure you'll all want a little privacy, so you can leave if you want now." They looked at each other and bolted down the hallway. Komui chuckled and Lenalee sighed.

"Some things never change, do they brother?" she giggled.  
"No, some things don't," he replied with another chuckle.

Kanda wrapped his arms around Lavi's waist and kissed him passionately. "Things have been pretty insane, haven't they?" Lavi asked when the kiss broke.

"Heh, this whole past _year_ has been…" Kanda caressed Lavi's face in his hand softly and kissed him lightly. "But I wouldn't have had it any other way."

"Same here. I love you Kanda; forever and always," Lavi replied. They laid on Kanda's bed and Lavi snuggled into the samurai.

"I love you too Lavi. Always have, always will." They laid in each other's arms knowing that for now, things were at peace.

_These violent delights have violent ends, and in their triumph, die- like fire and powder, which as they kiss, consume._

"_Have you ever been in love? Horrible, isn't it? It makes you so vulnerable. It opens your chest and it opens up your heart and it means that someone can get inside you and mess you up. You build up all these defenses, a whole suit of armor, so that nothing can hurt you. Then one stupid person, no different from any other, walks into your stupid life... You give them a piece of you. They didn't ask for it. They did something stupid one day, like kiss you, and then your life isn't your own anymore. Love takes hostages. It gets inside you. It eats you out and leaves you crying alone in the darkness, so a simple phrase like 'maybe we should just be friends' turns into a glass splinter, working its way into your heart. It hurts. Not just in the imagination. Not just in the mind. It's a soul-hurt. A real gets-inside-you-and-rips-you-apart pain. I hate love..."_

….But I can't help but love you.

***for Lavi, Kanda, and all the struggling lovers out there***

* * *

**Italicized quotes, in order of appearance: _Romeo & Juliet, Act II, scene vi- William Shakespeare_(yes, I do have that memorized). Second quote- _Neil Gaiman, author of Coraline_**

**As previously stated, this story is dedicated to all the struggling lovers out there. May you all find the light some day very soon. Thank you all for staying with me here.**

**_And this concludes Blood, Mugen & Bets._**

**-Invisible Ink Love Letters**


End file.
